Living Strong & Living Well: Part 4 The Holidays
by Sydlivingston
Summary: Holidays" continues the story of the refined yet rebellious Dr. Sydney Livingston—passionate about her causes, love and life. In this segment, the serious Syd deals with loss while coming to terms with new love, new friends and a new world..


INT. HARVARD CLUB GUEST ROOM (NEW YORK CITY) EARLY AFTERNOON – SOMETIME IN SEPTEMBER

SYDNEY Livingston—a refined, attractive, physically fit, Indian American woman in her late 40s answers the door to her guest room and a young female porter—ANITA—enters wheeling a room-service tray.

**SYDNEY: **(motioning to the side of the room) Please put it over there.

_Anita places to try to the side and discreetly unzips her blouse a few inches to reveal that she is not wearing a bra. Syd moves to the mirrored dressing table to retrieve her wallet. Anita positions herself directly behind Syd. Syd sees Anita's reflection in the mirror and makes eye-contact._

**ANITA: ** Is there anything else I can do for you?

_Syd shakes her head "no" as she retrieves tip money from her wallet. Anita reaches around Syd's waste to pick up a necklace that is lying on the table. Anita breasts graze Syd's back when she bends. _

**ANITA: **Let me help you with this.

_Anita straightens and proceeds to seductively clasp the necklace around Syd's neck. Syd watches Anita intently through the mirror and is painfully aware of Anita's breathe on her neck._

**ANITA: **I'm happy to be of service (_Anita pointedly makes eye contact through the mirror)_ and I'm not expensive company**.**

**SYDNEY: **Are you propositioning me?

**ANITA: **(coyly, but avoiding the question) I could lose my job if I were**.**

**SYDNEY: **How old are you?

**ANITA: **19

**SYDNEY: **(soberly and sadly) Not even legal drinking age.

**ANITA: **(slyly) There are many things I do that aren't legal. (_Anita steps even closer so her breasts are touching Syd's back, maintaining eye contact through the mirror) _Interested?

_Syd breaks contact and turns toward Anita so they are face to face. Syd, hands Anita a tip._

**SYDNEY: **That will be all, thank you.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY – THE NEXT DAY

_Shane stands on the sidewalk, staring at the intimidating "H" that adorns the flag that flies above the Harvard Club entry. Shane takes a deep breath._

**SHANE: **(whispering to herself) Oh shit.

_Shane takes another breath to gain courage and enters the Harvard Club. Shane is typically dressed in torn jeans, an over-sized t-shirt and miss-fitting jean jacket. _

INT. HARVARD CLUB FRONT DESK NEW YORK CITY - CONTINUOUS

_Shane approaches a stuffy gentleman manning the front desk. The gentleman assesses Shane discriminately._

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **(condescending) Can I help you?

**SHANE: **(self consciously) Yeah…um, I'm here to see Syd Livingston?

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **(more forceful and defiant) Doctor Livingston I _presume?_

_The desk clerk smiles arrogantly at his own joke. Shane nods yes. Anita moves into the doorway a few yards away._

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **(testing) Is he expecting you?

_Shane becomes more defiant._

**SHANE: **No, _she_ is not…..I wanted to surprise her.

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **(still smug) Well you obviously succeeded. Dr. Livingston is not here.

**SHANE: **When will she return?

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **I cannot tell you that.

**SHANE: **Can I wait for her here?

**HARVARD GENTLEMAN: **(smiling triumphantly) Of course, but not here. This is a private club. Dr. Livingston has not registered you.

**SHANE **(as she backs towards the door) I'll come back.

EXT. NEW YORK CITY STREET - CONTINUOUS

_Anita follows Shane out of the Harvard Club and calls after her._

**ANITA: **Hey.

_Shane turns to face Anita._

**SHANE: **Yeah?

_Anita steps close to Shane._

**ANITA: **(quietly and privately) I could lose my job for this, but Dr. Livingston has a cocktail reservation at 6:30---you'll be able to find her in the lounge then.

**SHANE: **Thanks.

_Anita looks like she is expecting a tip for the information, but Shane simply turns to walk away. Anita calls after her._

**ANITA: **And I'd loose the look if I were you. There's a dress code at the Harvard Club.

INT. NYC HARVARD CLUB - LATER THAT DAY

_Syd is in the lounge sipping wine with an attractive female. Shane—now dressed more conservatively—enters the Harvard Club and steps up to the front desk. Shane opens her mouth to speak, but catches sight of Syd out of the corner of her eye and drifts toward the lounge area where Syd is sitting with her companion. Syd stops mid-sentence as she sees Shane at the entry way. Syd smiles spontaneously and her face beams at the sight of Shane. Shane is surprised to see Syd with another woman. Shane becomes self conscience and begins to retreat, backing into a waiter, spilling his tray. Syd sees Shane's predicament and excuses herself to catch Shane before she exists._

**SYDNEY: **Shane!

_Syd catches up with Shane just in front of the registration desk and grasps Shane's arm to stop her from leaving. _

**SYDNEY: **What are you doing here?

_Shane shuffles uncomfortably. Syd embraces Shane and tries to relieve the discomfort._

**SYDNEY: **My God it's good to see you.

**SHANE: **(eyes darting uncomfortably, but pleased to see Syd) Good to see you too.

_Shane's eyes drift to the disapproving gentleman at the front desk. Syd follow Shane's sight line and takes charge._

**SYDNEY: **(to Shane but loud enough for the front desk attendant to hear) I have to finish with this business engagement, but let's get you settled.

_Syd guides a shy Shane toward the front desk._

**SYDNEY: **(to the front desk attendant) I'd like to get my guest settled.

_The front desk attendant assesses the situation and obviously disapproves._

**FRONT DESK ATTENDANT: **(polite but smug) Your room, Dr. Livingston, has only one bed. But luckily there is a connecting room for your---um---_niece?_

_Syd plays along with the man's bias, but makes firm and controlling eye-contact._

**SYDNEY: **Of course. Please help my _niece_ get settled.

_Syd kisses Shane lightly on the cheek in a familiar way._

**SYDNEY: **(as much to the desk attendant as to Shane)I'll be up shortly. This gentleman will take care of whatever you want, room service, whatever. _Auntie S_yd (Syd smiles) will be up as soon as I can.

_Syd shoots an antagonistic grin towards the desk attendant as she discretely slides Shane her room key._

INT. HARVARD CLUB GUEST ROOM – AN HOUR LATER

_The connecting door is open between Shane and Syd's rooms. Shane's bath robe is open in front, revealing her breasts. The door to Syd's room opens. Anita enters as Shane—expecting Syd—assumes a playful, spread-eagle pose in the adjourning doorway. The two connecting rooms are lit by candlelight. Shane recognizes Anita and pulls her robe to conceal her breasts._

**SHANE: **(startled and embarrassed)Sorry…I was expecting someone else.

_Anita is slightly hostile as she starts the turn-down service. _

**ANITA: **This was supposed to be my trick.

**SHANE: **Are you tricking Syd?

**ANITA: **Aren't you?

**SHANE: **(embarrassed) No…no…I'm her…niece.

**ANITA:** (sarcastically) Interesting family greeting.

_Anita retreats towards the door. Before she opens the doors she turns to Shane, her face serious and sad._

**ANITA: **(_enviously_) Must be nice to have a sugar daddy, or in your case a sugar mommy.

INT. HARVARD CLUB GUEST ROOM – TWO HOURS LATER

_Syd enters, her step a bit staggered from the wine. The candles are long since burned out. Syd drifts through her room to Shane's room. Shane is asleep in the bed, her right breast exposed from under the bed-sheet. Syd sits on the bed and kisses Shane softly on the forehead, cheeks, neck, and breasts. Shane stirs, her hands caress Syd's hair as Syd lower the bed sheet to kiss Shane's stomach. Shane pushes Syd's head lower and arches in ecstasy as Syd pleases her._

INT. HARVARD CLUB NYC GUEST ROOM – SOME TIME LATER

_Shane is lying naked in Syd's arms. _

**SHANE: **I've missed you.

**SYDNEY: **I've missed you too.

**SHANE: **We had a visitor before you came.

**SYDNEY: **(smiling) Before I_ came_?

_Shane laughs._

**SHANE: **A young porter came in to do turn-down service. I was expecting you so I'm afraid I made an interesting impression. I may have compromised our family "fraud."

**SYDNEY: **(sadly) Unfortunately, I think she's used to compromising situations. She wouldn't say anything.

**SHANE: **(hesitates then shares) You know I worked the streets for awhile. (_uncomfortably)_ When I was a teenager. (_Shane snuggles even closer to Syd)_Does that upset you?

**SYDNEY: **Of course not.

**SHANE: **Sure?

**SYDNEY: **Life doesn't come with do-overs**. **Every experience of our lives makes us the people we are today (_Syd kisses Shane's forehead_). I don't care how you got to here Shane—I just love the person you are now. I'm more interested in how you feel about being the _niece_ of an _older woman._

**SHANE**: Why are you so reluctant to give your age? It's just a number.

**SYDNEY:** A surprisingly large number at this stage. I just don't like to do the math—it all seems to go south when you do the math.

**SHANE:** You know it doesn't matter to me.

**SYDNEY:** Oh please, our society can't stand age spots on a banana!

**SHANE:** (nuzzling Syd seductively) I love things _ripe. _

_They make love._

INT HARVARD CLUB GUEST ROOM – THE NEXT MORNING

_Shane and Syd are getting out of bed, pulling robes over their naked bodies. _

**SHANE: **Oh, I almost forgot. There's a blue bag in the corner for you. Helena asked me to drop it off.

_Syd hurries to the bag, looks inside, then quickly places it in the closet._

**SHANE: **Helenasaid to call her when you got it.

_Shane goes into the bathroom and Syd goes through the connecting door into the other room to call Helena._

INT: LAX AIRPORT - CONTINUOUS

_Helena and Tasha are sitting in a waiting area. Helena is fussing with retrieving something from her suitcase when her cell phone rings. Tasha picks up the cell phone from the chair and looks at the caller I.D._

**TASHA: **It's Syd.

**HELENA: **Can you answer for me?

_Helena finishes sorting out her suitcase as Tasha answers the phone._

**TASHA: **(playfully) Helena Peabody's office this is Tasha speaking. (_giggles as she_ _listens)_ Yeah, hi Syd, we're in the airport, Helena's right here.

_Tasha hands the phone to Helena who walks away to speak privately to Syd._

**HELENA: **Did you get the bag? Mommy needed me to take care of something so I sent Shane ahead on the private jet and booked a commercial flight—which on Labor Day weekend was not easy. I thought giving it to Shane was a safer way to be certain you had it in time for dinner tonight. (_Helena pauses briefly to listen to Syd. She does not notice that Tasha has walked up behind her. Tasha overhears Helena) _Do you think Shane suspects something? _(slight pause as she listens to Syd's response)_ No, no, I don't think Shane has a clue about you and me.

**TASHA: **(interrupting) Helenathey just called your flight. You need to go.

**HELENA: **(into the phone) I gotta go. I'll see you at the restaurant at seven.

**HELENA:** hangs up the phone.

INT HARVARD CLUB NYC GUEST ROOM – CONTINUOUS

_Shane enters the room just as Syd ends her cell phone conversation with Helena. Syd is pulling the blanket down on the other bed._

**SHANE: **What are you doing?

**SYDNEY: **Messing the bed.

**SHANE: **Why?

**SYDNEY: **So it looks like I slept here.

**SHANE: **Are you ashamed of being gay?

**SYDNEY: **Of course not. I just don't want it to define me. Besides, you saw that man's reaction last night. The housekeeping staff at the Harvard Club doesn't need to know our private business.

**SHANE: **Come-on. Let's shower. (_Syd and Shane go back into the bathroom and into the shower together) _Is Helena going to be able to join us for dinner?

**SYDNEY: **Yeah, she'll meet us at the restaurant at seven. (_hesitates, a bit embarrassed_) and Shane, speaking of dinner, Griffin and his wife don't know I'm gay.

**SHANE: ** I thought you said he was one of your oldest and closest friends?

**SYDNEY: **He is…it's just that…well, none of my friends know.

**SHANE**: Then how can they be friends? Why won't you tell them?

**SYDNEY: ** I guess I am afraid of hurting them.

**SHANE: **Or of them hurting you?

**SYDNEY:** Maybe I find some sort of sick comfort in the power of rejecting people before they reject me.

**SHANE** (sarcastically) Yeah, its' so much easier being abandoned by choice. ButJesus Syd, how can you doit? Deny who you are?

**SYDNEY: **I'm not denying it—I just don't reveal it. Life is a balance of dreams, vision and realistic practicality. I guess I'd rather learn to limp comfortably than remove the burden from my back.Besides, you're an "original"—you don't have to conform. Things always seem so easy for you—you slide trough—so comfortable in your own skin.

**SHANE: **People don't expect much from me, and most of the time I prove them right.

**SYDNEY:** Then maybe you should start disappointing them.

**SHANE:** I'm more afraid of disappointing me.

**SYDNEY:** Your fear should not be of setting goals to high and failing, but in setting them too low and in succeeding. What do you want to be in the future—what does that look like to you?

**SHANE:** I've made so many mistakes.

**SYDNEY**: You don't know they're mistake when you're making them. The key is not to loose the lesson.

**SHANE:** But achievement is easier for you, your smart and talented.

**SYDNEY**: Shane, I was never the best—but I busted my butt and outperformed the more talented. So can you.

**SHANE: **But how are you defining success Syd—standing out or fitting in? It's tough to live with secrets.

**SYDNEY: **I know, sometimes I fear that I pretend so much I'll actually forget who I really am.

**SHANE: **Do you want to forget?

**SYDNEY: **(sadly) Somedays.

_Shane gently turns Syd so that her back is against the shower wall._

**SHANE: **Well, let me remind you exactly who you are…..

_Shane kisses Syd's breasts and they make love in the shower._

INT: NYC RESTAURANT - EVENING OF THE SAME DAY

_Helena, Syd and Shane are having dinner with Syd's high school friend Griffin and his wife Brenda. Griffin is distinguished looking and well dressed. Brenda is richly and very stylishly dressed, giving an air of money. Griffin is likable, his wife is not. Syd and Brenda are engaged in an intense and very tense discussion._

**BRENDA: **Politicians are like diapers, they need to be changed frequently and for the same reason.

**SYDNEY**: Irreverence is the champion of liberty—perhaps it's only defense. In a time of universal deceit speaking the truth is a revolutionary act.

**BRENDA**: And the opinion of the Moral Majority? They think you're a heretic.

**SYDNEY:** The Moral Majority doesn't get to decide who loves this country and who doesn't—who's patriotic and who's not. Patriotism is love of country; when it's right we need to keep it that way, but when it's wrong we need to make it right. Dissention is patriotic.

**BRENDA:** You don't think our current leaders know much, do you?

**SYDNEY:** I don't think leaders need to know it all—leaders need to show the ability to learn. But you have to separate the people from their political leaders. We are a better country than our leadership of the past 8 years. I just want this country to be as good as its promise. Never forget that Hitler was elected by a democracy.

**BRENDA**: Hitler and Jesus had one thing in common—they both died.

**BRENDA: ** Well the majority disagree with you.

**SYDNEY:** Don't confuse the majority opinion with the right decision. Just because it is popular doesn't make it right. As an American I'm entitled to my opinions—which I would not be in India. Individual autonomy is what this country is based on.

**BRENDA**: And I'd hardly use India a benchmark for advanced thought. The Muslims and the Hindus have been fighting for centuries—it's a backward country.

**SYDNEY**: India is the motherland of European languages, philosophy, self-government, and much of mathematics….

**BRENDA**: (interrupting) So it peaked three thousand years ago, big fucking deal! (_Brenda realizes that she is loosing the debate and begins to squirm slightly. She returns to the previous topic)_ I think people are basically herding animals.

**SHANE:** I think we're too committed to individual autonomy for herding.

**HELENA:** But to think we can handle it alone isn't accurate either. We need groups, not herds.

**SYDNEY:** But a group mentality can be dangerous. Euthanasia laws were enacted in Nazi Germany towards children and adults with physical and mental disabilities. Families were told their loved ones died of natural causes. It was justified as an act of kindness to release healthy souls from tormented bodies.

**BRENDA:** (cruelly) And you know all about euthanasia, don't you Syd?

_Syd is hurt by the remark. Helena tries to change the subject._

**HELENA: **Have you ever considered running for political office, Syd?

**SHANE:** Yeah, you'd be great.

**BRENDA:** She can't not with….

_Griffin stops Brenda from finishing and quickly interrupts to change the subject._

**GRIFFIN: (**to Shane and Helena), what are your plans while you are back East?

**HELENA: **I spend a lot of time in New York. My two children live here and our family's Foundation is based in Manhattan.

**BRENDA: **Where is your husband?

**HELENA: **Oh, there is no husband.

**BRENDA:** There's so much of that these days. But still, it must be hard raising your children alone.

**HELENA: **Not alone….

_Shane kicks Helena under the table to silence her. Helena is confused _

**SHANE: **Helena's family has tremendous resources, she's hardly alone.

_Griffin notices the awkwardness of the interaction between Shane and Helena._

**GRIFFIN: **How about you Shane, do you get to New York frequently?

**SHANE: **This is my first time. (_Shane looks shyly at Syd_) but I am hoping to stay a few weeks.

_Syd is pleasantly surprised by the announcement that Shane plans to stay._

**GRIFFIN **(to Shane and Syd) What're your plans?

**SHANE: **I'm working on my degree—taking correspondence courses…

**GRIFFIN**: (interrupting) Degree in what?

**SHANE:** Elementary education--I'd like to focus on preschool.

**SYDNEY:** Shane's great with kids.

_Shane smiles at the compliment. _

**SHANE:** (continuing) So I'll have to study a fair amount. But I plan to spend a few weeks seeing the East Coast, Manhattan, and Boston, maybe get to the Cape to Martha's Vineyard and Providence Town.

**BRENDA: **Stick with the Vineyard and skip Providence Town.

**SHANE: **Why?

**BRENDA**: P-town has been taken over completely by the gays.

**HELENA: **Does that bother you?

**BRENDA:** Not as long as they stay there and I stay at the Vineyard.

**GRIFFIN**: I'm not certain when you're planning to go but there's also a series of gay marriage rallies there in the next few weeks.

**BRENDA: **Then there's another reason to stay clear.

**SHANE: **You have a problem with gay marriage?

**BRENDA: **I believe marriage should be between a man and a woman. Anything else is a mockery.

**SYDNEY: **Oh please Brenda, check your bigotry and anger at the door. A mockery of what?

**BRENDA:** My marriage—all _real_ marriages.

**SYDNEY: **I fail to see how a same-sex marriage has any baring on your relationship with Griffin at all.

**BRENDA:** (speech slightly slurred from the wine) Blah, blah, blah. The Bible says marriage is between a man and a woman and the Constitution should say the same—and will say the same if I can do anything about it.

**SYDNEY: **This country is founded on a separation of church and state. How can you place a religious connotation of marriage into the Constitution?

**BRENDA: **What else is marriage if not a union before God?

**SYDNEY: **From a legal perspective marriage is a contract between two people—basically a corporation with certain tax benefits, etc.

**GRIFFIN**: (teasing to reduce the mounting tension) Syd you are such a _romantic_.

_But Sydney and Brenda are fully engaged and not distracted._

**BRENDA: **So what's next? You think Mormons should be able to have 10 wives because their religion allows it?

**SYDNEY:** Freedom of religion is a basic American right—unless of course you are a Muslim.

**BRENDA**: Don't play the persecution card, Syd—as a Muslim you were never religious.

**SYDNEY:** There's a difference in being spiritual and being religious.

**HELENA: **I think Mormons should be able to have as many wives as they want—as long as they are all legal adults. And the corporate benefits of marriage stay with only one designated legal spouse—just to be fair.

**BRENDA:** Fair is a funny word—what's fair to me is not always fair to someone else. I see no "fair" value in giving gays marriage rights.

**SHANE: **How could you write such discrimination into the Constitution?

**BRENDA: Ga**ys have been discriminated against since the beginning of time—they always have been and they always will be.

**HELENA: **And you think that type of discrimination is OK? Not too long ago blacks and whites couldn't marry either—but times change.

**BRENDA: **This is different. Years ago a white family would never want a son of daughter to marry someone of another race—it is the same for gays. Parents don't want their kid to be gay.

**SHANE**: Are you saying you can't love a gay child or support their relationships?

**BRENDA: **Their _choices._

**HELENA: **It isn't a _choice._

_Griffin again tries to intervene._

**GRIFFIN:** It's not that Brenda and I couldn't love a gay child—it's just that we all want things to go smoothly for our children—for them to be happy.

**HELENA: **And forcing a gay child to pretend that he or she is straight so as not to embarrass the family—a family that is _supposed_ to love him/her unconditionally—is the key to happiness?

**GRIFFIN: **I'm not saying that. I mean (_turning to Syd_) look at you Syd. You're a woman and you are a minority. Aren't those two obstacles enough for you to have to over-come? Imagine if you were gay on top of that—and had a triple glass ceiling to contend with.

**SYDNEY: **So if you knew before a child was born that he or she was gay, what would you do?

**BRENDA: **I think a family would need to make that personal decision just as they would for any child they know will be born with a deformity. (_pointedly to Syd_) You and your L.A. abortion clinic are all about women's choices, right?

**SYDNEY: **(annoyed and agitated) It's a women's health clinic, pregnancy choices are just some of the services….

**BRENDA: **(interrupting**) **And why do gays really need to marry?

**HELENA:** Spousal benefits for one. It affects inheritance, taxes, and health care issues.

**SHANE:** Kids for another.

**BRENDA:** (intoxicated) Don't even start—kids should not have two mommies and two daddies—one of each, just like Noah.

**SYDNEY: **(composed but fuming)Even with straight families kids have multiple mommies and duplicate daddies, step daddies, etc. Statistically gay people make better parents.

**GRIFFIN: **Oh com'on Syd, even I can't support that. Are you trying to tell me that gays are genetically predisposed to be better parents**?**

**SYDNEY: **(struggling to stay calm) Not necessarily. But remember, your straight parent pool is contaminated—for lack of a better word—with unwanted and unplanned pregnancies. When gays have children it is a very serious and deliberate choice.

S**HANE: **(interrupting, also annoyed) But let me go back, _(to Brenda_) you said being gay is a deformity?

**GRIFFIN: **(interjecting**) **Abnormality is probably a better word.

**BENDA:** I pray every day and thank god our children aren't gay.

**SYDNEY:** (snidely) P_ray _with an "a" or an "e"?

**HELENA: **In some societies physical intimacy between same sex couples is the norm and adults only join with the opposite sex to reproduce.

**GRIFFIN: **Not in this society. I'm just saying that if you knew the child was gay in the womb you might be able to "fix-it."

**SYDNEY: **Like they "fix" the male birth rate in China and abort fetus's because they are female?

**GRIFFIN: **That's genocide, what we're saying is different, we're doing it for the sake of the child having a better life. Syd, you're the one who is always saying that God created doctors too—why would doctors have cures if God didn't intend to use those cures to help?

**SYDNEY: **In China they are simply sparing the female fetus from a life of inferiority and discrimination. Your rationale is the same. _Well intentioned_ as you seem to think your motives are, you want to _cure g_ayness for the same reasons. Perhaps what needs to be fixed here is society, I don't think it is the gay person who is broken.

**BRENDA: **(condescending, annoyed and drunk) Spare us another one of your crusades to change society.

**SYDNEY: **The best way to change things is to fight for it—your country, your causes, acceptance. The problem isn't with those who created the system, it's with those who will not correct it.

**BRENDA**: But this isn't even your cause? It doesn't affect you.

**SYDNEY:** If it affects humanity, it affects me. Oppressors bank on apathy and on the fact that you will separate yourself from the world.

**BRENDA: ** You can't win them all.

**HELENA:** Better to try and fail than not try at all.

**BRENDA:** What's the difference if you end up in the same place?

**HELENA:** Well at least you did something.

**BRENDA: ** That's just not logical to me.

**SYDNEY**: (shaking her head at Brenda's lack of reasoning) Those who refuse to reason cannot be conquered by it.

_Griffin takes a deep breath and again tries to intervene to reduce the tension._

**GRIFFIN:** Let's all just settle down. Brenda, I think maybe you've had a little too much wine, and Syd—well maybe you haven't had enough.

_Griffin's comment eases the tension a bit._

**BRENDA: **Come-on Syd, let's go bond in the ladies room. We can either make nice or duke it out once and for all. Besides, I hate vomiting alone. (_Brenda stands and trips over the bag that Shane brought from L.A.—the bag Helena gave Shane to deliver. The bag is now in Griffin's possession) (to Griffin) _Watch your bag honey. You don't want to lose it after Syd went to all the trouble of getting it.

_Syd and Brenda go off to the rest room. Griffin calls after them._

**GRIFFIN: **Play nice girls!

_Griffin turns apologetically back to Shane and Helena._

**GRIFFIN: **I'm sorry about that. My wife is never short of an opinion—especially one that seems to offend Syd and her many social _causes_.

**SHANE:** They sure don't seem to like each other very much.

**GRIFFIN:** Checking her ego at the door is not something Brenda can do. And if either Syd or Brenda could change their behavior by disengaging and stop escalating _debates _the situation would be more bearable. I just hope the conversation didn't make you two uncomfortable.

**HELENA: **Actually….

_Shane kicks Helena again to silence her._

**HELENA: **(confused) Ouch!

**SHANE: (**trying to cover)** S**orry.

_Griffin is suspicious._

**GRIFFIN: **Are you two…ummmm….are you two a couple?

**SHANE: **No, no, absolutely not.

**HELENA: **But we are gay.

**GRIFFIN: **Really? Does Syd know?

**SHANE: **(coyly) Yeah, I'm pretty sure she does.

**GRIFFIN: **Nah—you two are pulling my leg—I mean—aren't you? (_thinks for a second)_ damn**, **Is Syd gay?

**HELENA: **Don't you know?

_Shane sends Helena a steely look to silence her. Helena catches on and backs down. _

**HELENA:** I mean, you've been friends for so long I just thought you'd know she's straight.

**GRIFFIN**: It's just never occurred to me, I mean with Paul and all. (_pausing reflectively)_. God, how sad if she is.

**SHANE: **Sad?

**GRIFFIN: **Not as much that's she's gay—although I have always worried about her being alone. She's been on her own for years—but I don't want her to be _alone_…lonely. (_struggling for thoughts/words_)) Just sad that after 40 years of friendship she's never been comfortable sharing. I mean, was Susan more than Syd's business partner? (_shaking his head_) Never mind, that's a question you two should not answer. I know that situation was hard on Syd, but I shudder to think she lost a life partner and I was too ignorant to give her the support she needed. (_he laughs nervously_) You all are probably just pulling my leg. (_turns serious_) But if you're not, it must be so _very hard_ for Syd to live with such a _huge_ secret. Her whole life is a façade.

EXT. SIDEWALK NEW YORK CITY NIGHT – A FEW MINUTES LATER

_Helena, Shane and Syd are walking down the street after their dinner with Griffin and Brenda._

**HELENA: **Well that was fun—_not_!

**SHANE: **My God Syd, that woman is _hideous._

**HELENA:** At the very least humor challenged.

**SYDNEY: **It's always good to have a few friends you don't like. It teaches _tolerance._

**HELENA: **And sticking my hand in fire teaches me pain management.

**SYDNEY:** Griffin and I've known each other since high school. You marry the person you marry the family. It's tough when a partner or spouse joins the group.

**SHANE: **Especially that spouse.

**SYDNEY: ** Griffin's a great person. I put up with her because I could never ostracize him. So Brenda and I are bound by Griffin, bitterness and (_smiling_) and vomiting.

**SHANE**: Why does he stay with her?

**SYDNEY**: He gave his word.

**HELENA:** Oh please, he's a lawyer!

**SYDNEY**: (kidding) I think he prefers _esquire._

**HELENA**: (playfully) I love it when people toss titles at me.

**SYDNEY**: Griffin and Brenda have been happily married for 10 years…they've been married for 25 years, but happy for ten.

_Helena and Shane process the information seriously._

**SYDNEY**: That's a joke…I was kidding.

**HELENA:** (dramatically) Oh my God…Syd made a joke!

**SHANE**: (playfully gesturing to the skyscrapers) Did you hear that New York! Sydney Livingston made a joke!

_They all laugh._

**SYDNEY: **Seriously, I love Griffin, he's a true friend.

**SHANE: **But not good enough for you to be honest with him.

**SYDNEY: **I just can't be as open as you are.

**HELENA:** I don't think you're giving Griffin enough credit. I bet he wouldn't care.

**SHANE: **(playfully**) **You'd _bet _on anything.

**HELENA **(laughing) _Won_ money is so much more fun than _earned _money.

**SHANE: **(back to Syd) What're you so afraid of?

**SYDNEY: **Hate crimes for one. You remember what happened to your friend.

**SHANE: **Muggings, rapes and other crimes happen to straight people too.

**SYDNEY**: But why flaunt gayness and increase the odds.

_Helena places her arm through Syd's and Shane does the same on the other side. Syd resists a bit._

**HELENA: **Let's just pretend we are European women, they walk like this all the time—or we can just be eccentrics.

**SHANE: **Or just weirdoes.

**HELENA: **Do you ever wonder what age it is when society decides your not weird—but just defines you as "eccentric"?

**SYDNEY**: I think it's around the same time we go from "Miss" to "M'am"

**SHANE**: Their all labels. You're not good at titles, I'm not good at labels.

_They all laugh and continue walking down the street. _

INT. PEGGY PEABODY'S OFFICE RECEPTION AREA

_Syd, smartly dressed in a suit skirt, is sitting in a chair waiting, her legs crossed in front of her. A male assistant enters._

**MALE ASSISTANT: **Mrs. Peabody will see you now.

_Syd rises and follows the man into Peggy Peabody's office. Peggy____is sitting at her desk signing papers. She closes the folder when she sees Syd, raises and walks around the desk to great Syd, smiling coldly._

**PEGGY **(to assistant as she hands him the folder) Thank you Manuel. (_continues to Syd as she extends her hand)_ Dr. Livingston, I presume?

_Peggy's voice is stern but she manages a playful fake chuckle at her own joke. She returns to her desk chair and points for Syd to sit in the guest chair. Peggy is confident and cordial but has a weary air._

**PEGGY:** My apologies, I'm certain you hear that lame line frequently.

**SYDNEY: **(politely) Let's just call it vintage humor.

_Peggy folds her hands across her desk and gathers her thoughts, maintaining an icy cold smile as she stares at Syd._

**PEGGY: **So, Syd—may I call you Syd?

**SYDNEY: **Of course.

**PEGGY: **(in an obvious power play**) **And you may call me Mrs. Peabody.

_Peggy retrieves a folder from her desk drawer. She opens the folder and returns her gaze to Syd as she leans back in the chair._

**PEGGY: **So you are the woman who has so totally captured my daughter's imagination...perhaps even her heart?

**SYDNEY: ** Helena and I are good friends. A plutonic relationship.

**PEGGY: **By your design, not her's.

**SYDNEY: **Mrs. Peabody, I am aware of Helena's feelings….

**PEGGY **(interrupting_) _You mean her infatuation?

**SYDNEY: **I'm very sensitive to the situation and I can assure you I have done nothing to encourage Helena.

**PEGGY: **My dear doctor, the fact that you _breath_ on this planet encourages Helena. She is totally enamored with you…although I can tell by your demeanor it is not reciprocated.

_Peggy returns her attention to the folder offers a slight, controlling smile, then returns her domineering stare to Syd._

**PEGGY: **Sydney, my daughter's well-fare is always of utmost importance to me—as are my business affairs. (_gestures to her file_). It has come to my attention that Helena has been using our private jets to smuggle drugs into America—on your behalf.

_Peggy holds her hands in front of her and leans forward to intimidate Syd._

**PEGGY: **(continuing sarcastically) I _presume_ you have an explanation, _Dr. Livingston_?

_Syd stiffens, but remains calm and professional._

**SYDNEY: **Helena offered the use of the corporate jets to transport medicine into this country.

**PEGGY: **Illegal drugs?

**SYDNEY: **No, _medicine_ that is available in Canada and Mexico but not yet in America.

**PEGGY: **You mean not _legal _in America?

**SYDNEY: **Because they are not yet _legal _does not make them _illegal._

_The remark amuses Peggy but she does not soften._

**PEGGY: **Although your semantics are amusing I think you are twisting the truth to your own advantage.

**SYDNEY**: (pointedly but playfully) Facts and truth have little to do with each other.

_Syd sees that the remark has softened Peggy slightly and Syd leans forward to take advantage of the opportunity._

**SYDNEY: **Mrs. Peabody, the American drug companies and the FDA have made a shambles of health care in this country. They are loyal to markets, not to cures,

**PEGGY: **But they provide regulations that protect the American people.

**SYDNEY: **I will not bore you with my opinions…

**PEGGY: **(needling) Options which I suspect are rather extensive and biased.

_Syd looks away then redirects._

**SYDNEY: **Yes, they are, but I will not apologize to anyone—nor will I compromise my opinion on health care in America. We have the knowledge to help suffering patients, but knowledge is synonymous with ignorance unless people use it. Sharing knowledge is the key to immortality.

**PEGGY: **(amused by the banter)A wise man once said** "**never mistake knowledge for wisdom."

**SYDNEY:** Meaning?

**PEGGY:** To acquire knowledge you must study—to acquire wisdom, you must observe. One makes a living, the other helps you make a life,

**SYDNEY:** Well, my _observations _tell me that citizens in this country should have a constitutional right to experimental drug treatment—it's their bodies.

**PEGGY: **Even if it breaks the law?

**SYDNEY: ** I assure you there is nothing illegal in what Helena and I are doing.

**PEGGY: **You seem very confident in your knowledge of drug laws.

**SYDNEY: **I make it my business to know the rules—how else will I know how to bend or break them properly?

_Peggy laughs and the tension is broken._

**SYDNEY: **Mrs. Peabody, the trick to medicine is to learn the system without loosing your integrity. I assure you, there is no crime being committed—except the crime of a government that will allow people to suffer unnecessarily. We import a myriad of products from other countries—why is it so immoral to import medicines that can cure or provide relief –and _hope_—to those suffering? I view the practice of medicine as being a healer as well as a doctor. I'm not playing God…

**PEGGY: **(interrupting poignantly)Yet you played "God" by ending your partner's life?

_Syd is taken aback by the comment and the tension returns. _

**SYDNEY:** (slightly rattled) I played _doctor_ by ending her suffering. A doctor's job is to preserve life—not just delay death. (_regaining her composure_). I assure you there is nothing immoral in what we are doing.

**PEGGY:** Doctor, I'm not concerned about the morality—just the legality. My daughter has already been in trouble with the law. So—while your rhetoric is very convincing—if what you're doing is so _legit—so righteous--_why my private planes?

**SYDNEY**: Hundreds of millions of dollars go from pharmaceuticals to doctors—not to mention the tie between congress and pharmaceutical reps and the FDA—and there are no true regulations or measures in place. Medicine was once a lucrative profession, but with huge student loans, higher malpractice premiums and lower HMO premiums, doctors can hardly afford to practice without subsidies from drug companies.

**PEGGY:** Are you saying doctors are on the take?

**SYDNEY:** No, but I am suggesting that their objectivity may be compromised. (_Syd takes a deep breath)_ I wouldn't lie to you, while I assure you there is nothing illegal in what we are doing, it does ride a fine, gray line. The scrutiny of customs when it comes to corporate jets lends themselves better to—shall we say—flying under the radar and not drawing attention to the cargo. Using commercial jets gets more complicated.

_Peggy closes the file and rises. She turns to look out the window, her back to Syd as she contemplates for a moment then turns to face Syd. Peggy's demeanor has softened._

**PEGGY: **Well I can see why my daughter is enamored by your passion, Syd. _(hesitates_) Still, Helena often leads with her heart, and her involvement in your little _scheme_—however well intended—may be the result of judgment that is clouded by her desire for your attention. (_Peggy walks toward Syd and sits on the edge of the desk in front of her) _Therefore I cannot permit Helena to continue her involvement with the transport of medicine on your behalf.

**SYDNEY: **(Interrupts to protest) Mrs. Peabody…

_Peggy raises her hand to Syd's lips to silence her. Peggy's fingers linger on Syd's lips for just a second._

**PEGGY: **(Lowering her hand from Syd's mouth) While I am not comfortable with Helena's involvement, you may continue using our jets—but all arrangements will be made directly and privately between you and me. Should there be any "gray areas" that you have not anticipated, it shall be the two of us who will rot in jail—or in _hell_—not my daughter. Do I make myself clear?

**SYDNEY: **Perfectly.

_Peggy raises and moves towards the door._

**PEGGY**: (regressing to her domineering posture**) **As long as we understand each other, we are finished for today.

_Syd raises and joins Peggy the door. Peggy hands Syd a card. _

**PEGGY: **This is my private contact information. You will be notified of all of our private jet flight in and out of Canada and Mexico. You can then advise me of any further arrangements.

**SYDNEY: **Thank you, Mrs. Peabody.

**PEGGY: **Please, now that we are business partners, I insist you call me Peggy.

**SYDNEY: **You will not regret this**, **Peggy.

**PEGGY: (**firmly) Be certain I do not.

_Peggy opens the door and watches Syd intently as she leaves; Peggy's gaze roams down from Syd's head, back, buttocks and legs. _

INT: LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN CHATEAU AT A RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE -- EVENING – HALLOWEEN WEEKEND

_Syd and Helena are wearing bath robes. Syd is on her cell phone speaking with Shane. Helena is pacing restlessly. The room is richly furnished and a fire blazes in the fireplace. An open bottle of wine and two glasses sit on the coffee table. Helena is pacing restlessly._

**SYDNEY**: OK—so it looks like we'll see you around lunchtime (_hesitates to listen_)…no worries, we'll still make it to the Habitate site in plenty of time to contribute a couple hours, Helena and I will wait for you here—fly safely (_listening_)…I love you too.

_Syd hangs up the phone. Helena continues pacing. Syd sits on the floor in front of_ _the fireplace, one leg tucked beneath her. _

**HELENA: **Are they still stuck in L.A.?

**SYDNEY: **Yeah, looks like they will not be able to leave until morning.

_Syd reaches up to the coffee table then pours wine into the two glasses. She takes the one glass and hands the other to Helena. They clink glasses._

**SYDNEY: **Cheers.

_Helena smiles, takes a sip and resumes pacing._

**HELENA: **Do you feel a bit guilty that here we are in a comfortable chateau, having just enjoyed an _amazing m_assage, sipping wine, and they're all stuck in an airport?

**SYDNEY: **Sometimes you have good luck sometimes bad. There's nothing we can do about it. Besides, you and I deserve a little pampering as the hard work will begin tomorrow.

**HELENA: **Have you worked with Habitate for Humanity before?

**SYDNEY: **Yes, Susan and I used to participate every other year of so. You?

**HELENA: **Are you kidding? You'll have to show me how to hold a hammer!

_Syd chuckles. Then becomes serious as she watches Helen continue to pace. _

**SYDNEY: **Besides, tonight gives us so time to catch up. You and I never get time alone.

_Helena turns away, takes a long gulp of the wine and continues to pace._

**SYDNEY: **For God's sake Helena, you're pacing like an anxious cat. Sit down; enjoy the buzz from the wine and the massage. (_Syd pats the floor next to her signaling Helena to sit)_ And talk to me.

_Helena stops in front of Syd then chugs her remaining wine_

**HELENA: **Doesn't it feel awkward to you, the two of us alone, clad in robes in front of a romantic fire?

**SYDNEY: (**smiling sympathetically) Helena, you know I do not think of you that way. We're just two friends enjoying a nice pampered evening.

**HELENA: **But why Syd? _(Helena opens her robe to reveal her breasts) _Am I really that unappealing to you? That bad?

**SYDNEY: **Of course not, you are an amazingly beautiful and brilliant woman. But you know I'm not in the market.

**HELENA: **I know we have no hope as a couple with long-term possibilities. But maybe we should be the other type of couple—friends with benefits. No one needs to know, and if they start to suspect, it's over, finished.

_Helena abruptly sits down on the floor next to Syd then leans forward until her face is only a couple feet from Syd's._

**HELENA: **Do you know why we never have time alone together Syd? Why I avoid being alone with you at all costs? Because I can't trust myself not to do this.

_Helena quickly moves forward pushing Syd backwards and pinning Syd to the floor. Helena is on top of Syd. Syd's left arm is immobile under Helena torso and Helena's right hand has pinned Syd's right arm above her Syd's head. Syd's robe as opened slightly, revealing her right breast. Helena's face is very close to Syd's._

**SYDNEY: **Helena don't…

**HELENA: **I need this Syd, just this one night…consider it a gift to me…no one will ever need to know.

**SYDNEY: **I can't…

**HELENA: **Why? Because of Shane? Do you _honestly believe_ Shane was celibate all the while you were in India?

**SYDNEY: **You're hurting me.

_Helena gently lowers her head and softly kisses Syd's nipple. Then raises her head so her lips are within inches of Syd's._

**HELENA: **(seductively) I would never hurt you Syd.

**SYDNEY: **Then please stop.

_Helena pauses for a moment, then releases Syd's wrist._

**HELENA: **OK, but just one more indulgence. (_Helena slides her left hand down Syd's abdomen and into Syd's crotch) _Just a feel, I won't dip. (_Helena smiles seductively)_You are so _wet_ and _ripe,_ which can only mean that at this moment you want me _every bit_ as badly as I want you. And there's no reason in the world we cannot have each other—_just this once._

_Syd's released right hand moves to Helena's shoulder as if to push her away. But instead Syd's hand traces down Helena's arm, her fingers lightly stroking Helena's flesh as she moves down toward Helena's hand._

**SYDNEY: **Take me now!

_Syd's lips meet Helena's and she withers in ecstasy as she plunges Helena's fingers inside of her. Syd and Helena make passionate love all night, sometimes with reckless abandon, sometimes slowly and sensually._

INT: LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN CHATEAU AT A RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE - CHATEAU BATHROOM - THE NEXT MORNING: HALLOWEEN DAY

_Helena and Syd are showering together. Syd wraps her arms around Helena from behind and slides her hand down Helena's abdomen toward the top of her legs. Helena leans her head back on Syd's shoulder and smiles with pleasure._

**HELENA: **This is like a dream.

**SYDNEY: **By the way, Happy Halloween.

**HELENA: **It is a sacrifice for me to give up Halloween—it's my favorite holiday, you can be anyone you want to be.

**SYDNEY: **And this year you'll be a carpenter and a Good Samaritan.

**HELENA: **Not the character I'd normally choose. How about you, what are you normally for Halloween?

**SYDNEY: **Normally I'm pretty happy just being myself. Did you know that mythology says that the barriers between natural and supernatural disappear on Halloween?

**HELENA: (**seductive) I thinkI witnessed some supernatural phenomenon last night**. **(_They turn and kiss_) Thank you for my Halloween present—a wonderful trick _and_ treat.

_Suddenly Syd is startled and pulls away. A confused Helena turns around to face Syd._

**HELENA: **What's wrong?

_Sydney pokes her head outside of the shower curtain and listens intently._

**SYDNEY: **Someone's at the door.

_Helena tries to wrap her arms around Syd and pull her back into the shower stall. _

**HELENA: **It's probably just housekeeping,

_Syd quickly steps out of the shower and puts her robe on. Syd hands the second robe to Helena._

**SYDNEY: **It's Shane and the others.

**HELENA: **(panicked) Oh my God!

**SYDNEY: **I'll get the door. You sneak back to your room—quickly.

EXT: LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN CHATEAU AT A RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE CONTINUOUS

_Shane, Bette, Kit, Tasha, Max and Alice are standing on the porch. Tina is holding Angelica. Shane has her hands cupped around her eyes as she peers though the side door glass. _

**SYDNEY: **(calling from inside) Coming!

_Shane pulls away from the glass._

**SHANE: **(smiling) Here comes Syd.

_As Syd begins to open the door Tasha thinks she catches just a glimpse of something that looks like a white robe moving quickly through the open hallway above, but she cannot make out the figure._

INT: LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN CHATEAU AT A RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE CONTINUOUS

_Shane and the others step inside. _

**SYDNEY: **I apologize, I was in the shower.

**SHANE: **(playfully seductive) That's a pleasant thought.

_Shane and Syd embrace and Shaine smiles broadly._

**SYDNEY: **You're early.

**MAX: **Yeah, the weather lifted sooner than predicted.

**SHANE**: (to Syd)Oh God I missed you!

**ALICE: **It was only a few days!

_Shane and Syd separate, but hold hands._

**SHANE: **I know, but it seemed like an eternity.

_The group looks around the palatial chateau._

**ALICE: **Wow, this place is awesome…look at that view!

**TASHA: **(smiling sarcastically) What a shame Shane has to stay cooped up here to study while we work at the Habitate site?

_Shane strokes Syd's arm and pulls her a little closer and playfully._

**SHANE: **Believe me; I'd rather be joining you.

**KIT: **Damn the weather. I would've loved to have been here last night.

**SYDNEY: **I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy it, but you'll at least have Monday night here before heading back to L.A.—and we'll be back here for Thanksgiving.

_Bette picks up Angelica._

**BETTE: **(to Angelica)Are you going to have fun here with Mama T and Shane while I'm gone doing good deeds for those less fortunate?

_Angelica nods "yes" then giggles as Bette's nose nuzzles into Angelica's neck._

**ALICE: **Where's Helena?

**SYDNEY: **Upstairs getting ready. Why don't you all take a few minutes to get settled. Lunch will be delivered at noon. We'll have a quick bite then head north to the Habitate site.

_Shane follows Syd upstairs while the group begins to explore the facility and settle in. _

INT. SYDNEY'S CHATEAU BEDROOM CONTINUOUS

_Shane pushes Syd onto the bed and opens her robe._

**SHANE: **Damn how I wanted to be here last night.

_Syd smiles uncomfortably._

**SHANE: **Do we have time for a quick little _matinee?_

**SYDNEY: **I'm afraid that will have to wait.

**SHANE**: (surprised) Really?

**SYDNEY: **(uncomfortable but poised) Don't worry, I'll make it up to you another time.

_Syd wiggles away from Shane and rises to get dressed. Shane is hurt and rejected._

EXT. NEW ENGLAND HABITAT FOR HUMANITY HOUSE LATER THAT DAY

_Bette, Helena, Syd, Kit, Max, Alice and Tasha are working on various parts of the project, hammering, carrying lumber, painting, measuring, etc. They are working with a mixed crowd of men and women, mostly heterosexual couples. At the end of the day, the foreman comes into the area carrying a clip-board. The working group has thinned._

**FOREMAN: **(reading from his clip board and calling out to the group) Kit, Alice, Helena, Bette, Sydney, Tasha and Max.

_They all gather around the foreman._

**FOREMAN: **(not taking his eyes off the clip board)We only have 2 indoor rooms left, both double beds. Kit and Bette, since you're sisters I have you in one room. Max and Syd, as the two guys I figure you'll be chivalrous and take one of the tents. That leaves one of you gals to take the other tent and two get the remaining room. You can draw straws to see who goes where.

_The foreman is smug with his solution and turns to leave._

**ALICE: **That sucks!

**FOREMAN: **(the man turns to look at Alice for the first time)EXCUSE me?

**ALICE: **Well for starters, Syd is a girl.

**SYDNEY: (**trying to diffuse the escalating situation) It's no big deal,

—it happens all the time.

**ALICE: **Why did all those other couples got first crack at the rooms?

**FOREMAN: **Look, I don't want any trouble, I just tried to sort things out the best way I could. (_turning to Syd_) Syd, you'll have to vie with the rest of them for one of the rooms. Looks like Max is solo in a tent and two of you girls will have to rough it in the other tent.

_The foreman leaves to let the girls sort it out._

**HELENA: ** I _DO NOT_ do tents.

**ALICE: **Well I'm no fuck'in Daniel Boone!

**SYDNEY: **It's no big deal-believe me, compared to some of the conditions in India the tent will be palatial.

**TASHA: **And after two tours in Iraq I can handle a tent for a night.

**ALICE: **And leave me?

_Tasha nuzzles Alice playfully. _

**TASHA: **I could never ask my little princess to slum it in a tent. No worries, I'll stay outside—it's only one night.

INT. HABITAT SITE TENT - LATER THAT EVENING

_Syd is in her sleeping bag. Tasha quickly enters the tent, zips up the opening and crawls into her sleeping bag, re-zipping it as quickly as she can._

**TASHA: **Damn, it's gotten cold out there.

**SYDNEY: **Is Max OK?

**TASHA: **Yeah, he was battening down the hatches as I walked by.

**SYDNEY: **(kidding) And the "_girls"?_

**TASHA: **(giggling slightly) They're all safe and sound--it's like a fuck'in slumber party over there.

**SYDNEY: **And what are you and I—Girl Scout camp?

_Tasha laughs._

**TASHA: **I haven't camped in a tent since returning to the states.

**SYDNEY: **(serious) What was it like over there, Tash?

**TASHA** : (hesitates for a moment reflectively)Sheer hell, the conditions were barbaric. You never knew who to trust, who to be kind to, who to be suspicious of. The terrorists and insurgents seemed to be everywhere.

**SYDNEY: **Funny how our perspective varies based on what role we have.

**TASHA: **What do you mean?

**SYDNEY: **Two hundred and some years ago the British sent their young men across the ocean in perilous conditions to some god-forsaken country to fight rebels and insurgents who slaughtered them with gorilla warfare and ambushes. But those terrorists we now call American heroes and the Brits oppressors. I wonder what label history will give the American invaders and the Iraqi loyalists two centuries from now?

**TASHA: **I can't say I ever thought of it that way. It was my job. And don't regret what I did over there.

**SYDNEY: **Nor should you. My beef is with the ones who sent you. How can our soldiers be on a peace-keeping mission when there is no peace there to begin with?

**TASHA: **(a little annoyed) I'm not going there Syd, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't either.

**SYDNEY:** Never think that war, no matter how justified, is not a crime.

**TASHA**: Earnest Hemmingway.

**SYDNEY**: (pleased that Tasha recognized the quote) Very good.

_They lie in silence for a minute or two._

**SYDNEY: **More importantly Tash, how do you feel now that you're back?

**TASHA: **(hesitates briefly before answering) You know very few people ever ask that question. It's as if when you return you're supposed to pick up exactly where you left off—as if everything is supposed to be the same.

**SYDNEY**: Like you are returning from vacation, not from war.

**TASHA: **Exactly. But it's not the same, Syd. No one here really wants to know about war—the sounds, the smell, the death. You want soldiers to return and act as if nothing changed. That our lives—our perspectives—are exactly the same as when we left. When you deal with that type of poverty, desperation and fear every single day; when you see friends and colleagues killed and wounded—some maimed for life—and know that you were just a few feet away from taking that same shrapnel or bullet—why them and not me?

**SYDNEY: **Do you feel lucky or guilty?

**TASHA: **A bit of both I suppose.

**SYDNEY: **Feel lucky, Tash. Feeling guilty can be worse than dying—we all die eventually, living with guilt is a more severe punishment.

_Tasha realizes that Syd is speaking from experience._

**TASHA: **I know, but war changes perspective on everything and everyday life seems so trivial. I don't feel like I belong here anymore. There is a natural connection between soldiers. Shared experiences and understanding—a common attachment to the ones we lost. Everything in Iraq is so real—_so in the moment_. Here I look at things I once loved and seem to fear the familiar—and there's no going back.

**SYDNEY:** Every time you loose someone or something you love you lose a piece of yourself.

**TASHA**: When I was in the Army there was such a connection. Here I feel alone.

**SYDNEY**: We enter this world alone and we leave it alone—and in between we take comfort in a little company.

**TASHA:** (sadly) What happened to so many of my colleagues….

**SYDNEY: **I'm not interested in what happened to them, I want to know what's happening with you. You obviously miss the Army.

**TASHA: **Yeah, Syd, I really do. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a soldier. Loved war movies and playing G.I. Joe. Can you relate to that?

**SYDNEY:** (shaking her head 'no") Sorry, but the _Sound of Music_ was my favorite war movie. But from your perspective, not getting what you want could be a wonderful stroke of luck.

**TASHA:** But it was more than just a job. It was my identity, my _life_. Do you know what it's like to be so tied up in your profession and then have that taken away from you?

**SYDNEY: **(sadly) Actually, Tash, I know exactly how you feel.

_Tasha realizes that she has hit a nerve with Sydney having given up her medical practice after Susan's death and the surrounding press._

**TASHA: **Yeah, I guess you do. I feel like a stranger in my own skin. Someone who has my eyes, face and limbs—but the heart and mind are elsewhere. A body that keeps breathing and walking but not living. And I wonder if that stranger in the mirror will ever be me again.

**SYDNEY:** (sadly) The key my friend—yours and mine—is not to allow those strangers to become us.

_Tasha is surprised Syd has referenced herself the same way. Syd rolls onto her side and turns away._

**TASHA:** I'm sorry to have gone on like that.

**SYDNEY: **(turns her head around) No problem Tash, it's good—I don't think I ever heard you talk so much about it.

**TASHA: **Hell, that's probably the most I've _ever _talked about.

**SYDNEY: **It's good to talk.

**TASHA: **Then how come you never talk about Susan's death? I often look at you and see body language and a face that says you don't want to talk about it—but your eyes shout that you do.

**SYDNEY: **(ignoring the question) Good night, Tasha.

**TASHA**: So _silence_ is your best answer?

**SYDNEY: **Sometimes silence _is _the best answer.

_Tasha raises her right arm slightly as if to pat Syd in the shoulder, but refrains from touching her. Tasha rolls onto her side facing away from Syd._

**TASHA: **Good night, Syd.

INT: HABITAT SITE TENT - LATER THAT NIGHT

_Sydney and Tasha are asleep in the tent. Syd is awakened by Tasha, who is flailing feverously from a nightmare. Syd sits up to wake Tasha_

**SYDNEY: **(reaching for Tasha's shoulders) Tasha wake up…it's OK.

_Tasha's left arm breaks free and her elbow lands firmly on Syd's cheekbone. Syd recoils in pain, and then quickly returns to control Tasha, who is in a panicked stupor. Syd finally awakens Tasha. Tasha's eyes are huge and glazed she is panting, soaked with sweat and trembling. Syd puts her arms around Tasha to sooth and comfort her._

**SYDNEY**: It's OK, Tash. You're safe. It's just a dream.

_Syd holds Tasha, rocking her gently._

**MAX: **(calling from his tent) Is everything OK?

**SYDNEY: **We're fine. Just a bad dream.

**SYDNEY: **(to Tasha) Lie down and get some sleep. Everything's OK.

_Tasha lies back down on her side facing away from Syd. Syd brushes Tashs's hair away from her face._

**SYDNEY: **My God, you're shivering.

**TASHA: **(mumbling—her teeth chattering and silently sobbing) I'm so cold.

_Sydney unzips both sleeping bags than zips them together so the two bags are connected._

**SYDNEY: **Slide over here—let me help you get warm.

_Tasha snuggles against Syd and they spoon for warmth as Syd cradles Tasha protectively._

EXT. HABITAT SITE - VERY EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

_Alice is skipping from the house to Tasha's and Syd's tent. She has a thermos of hot chocolate in one hand and three mugs in the other. Alice juggles the items as she zips down the opening to Tasha's and Syd's tent._

**ALICE: **Morning! Hot chocolate for the ….

INT. HABITAT SITE TENT CONTINUOIS

_Alice stops mid-sentence as she sees Syd spooned around the sleeping Tasha. Syd and Tasha begin to stir_

**ALICE: **(confused and very angry) What the **fuck **are you doing spooning my lover?

**SYDNEY: **(sleepily) It's not what you think.

**ALICE: **The fuck it isn't!

_Alice retreats back to the house._

**TASHA: **Shit!

_Tasha struggles to free herself from the sleeping bag, pulls on her sneakers and leaves the tent to run after Alice._

EXT. HABITATESITE - SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Syd is outside beginning to take down the tent. Max approaches her._

**MAX: **Need some help?

**SYDNEY: **That'd be great, thanks.

_Max and Syd work together to take down the tent._

**MAX: **(probing and concerned) Everything OK?

**SYDNEY: **Yeah, just a little misunderstanding.

**MAX: **Uh, huh.

_Sydney changes the subject._

**SYDNEY: **Max, do you ever get lonely? Feel like odd man out?

**MAX: **Sure, sometimes, why do you ask?

**SYDNEY: **I was thinking about the foreman—and I know he meant well—first took care of all the straight couples, then the "girls" and you were automatically going to be a tent person—no choice what-so-ever.

**MAX :**Yeah I know—but I'm used to being odd-man out. I've been that way my entire life.

_They are working closely together to fold the tent._

**SYDNEY: **I can't tell you how much I admire your courage and conviction, Max. You are so comfortable with who you are and what you want.

**MAX: **(flattered**) **Thanks…but so are you, all you've accomplished.

**SYDNEY: **It's not the same.

_Syd places her hand on Max's arm and looks him in the eye sincerely._

**SYDNEY: **You have a very special kind of courage Max. I admire that. Perhaps because I am such a coward when it comes to facing the reality of who I am

_Max blushes from the compliment but is confused by the comment. Max cuts his finger on the tent hardware._

**MAX**: Damn-it.

_Syd reaches to help but Max recoils violently._

**MAX : **Don't touch me!

**SYDNEY: **It's just a little blood**.**

_Max continues to pull away and suddenly Syd understands the behavior._

**SYDNEY: **My God Max, you're afraid you're HIV positive, aren't you?

_Max walks away in silence._

INT.. HABITAT FOR HUMANITY SITE – LATE AFTERNOOON

_Alice is painting alone in a bedroom. Syd enters the room, dips a brush into the paint can and joins Alice in painting the room._

**ALICE: **I don't need your help.

**SYDNEY: **You mean you don't _want _it.But it will give us a chance to talk.

**ALICE: **About you spooning my girlfriend?

**SYDNEY:** You know it was innocent,I was comforting her—it was a nightmare. .

_Alice's paint strokes against the wall become angry._

**SYDNEY: **Or do you _want_ to believe it was something else?

_Alice stops painting and turns to Syd in anger._

**ALICE: **Why the fuck would I _want _to believe it was something else?

_Sydney takes a few steps toward Alice and stares into her eyes. Syd's her tone is very pointed._

**SYDNEY: **Because you seem to be looking for something to be mad about—something to drive a wedge between you and Tasha. An excuse to end it.

**ALICE: **Who the fuck do you think you are saying something like that to me? Tasha was devastated when we broke-up briefly a few months ago.

**SYDNEY: **(condescending) The only reason not to be devastated in a break-up is if you have someone else.

**ALICE: **(even more agitated) And what are you suggesting? That I was less devastated because I had someone else?

**SYDNEY: **Perhaps even more than one.

**ALICE:** What the fuck are you talking about?

**SYDNEY:** Specifically, I'm talking about Dana.

_Alice softens slightly and steps a step backward._

**ALICE: **Dana is dead—or haven't you heard?

**SYDNEY: **I know that. I also know that you consider her your soul –mate.

**ALICE: **So?

**SYDNEY: **So I'm worried that your relationship with Tasha is one of comfort and safety. That you're with Tasha as a safe haven until someone like Dana comes along again.

**ALICE: **There will never be anyone like Dana. That was the type of love that lasts longer than time.

**SYDNEY: **Perhaps that's true, but is it fair to Tasha?

**ALICE: **Tash loves me and I love her…we're happy together.

**SYDNEY: **You can't be in love with Tasha when you are in love with a ghost.

**ALICE: (**sarcastically) You should know all about being in love with ghosts, doc**.**

**SYDNEY: **_(_ignoring the dig_) _The truth is that Tasha is too independent for you. You need someone who needs you desperately. The best relationship is one in which your love for each other exceeds your need for each other. You need Tasha like you need a security blanket.—someone to keep the home fires burning while you search for something better.

**ALICE: **You're fucking crazy.

**SYDNEY: (**trying to be funny)You have to be rich to be insane—fantasy is not a luxury the middle class can afford.

**ALICE:** (pointedly) Yeah-like you're middle class since Susan died.

_Syd is puzzled by the reference but ignores it. _

**SYDNEY**: (sarcasticly) Let's just agree that we're all insane, it will unlock many mysteries and riddles, and—as two crazy people—we both know that Dana has not been your only distraction.

_Alice is tempered by the truth._

**ALICE:** I'm a celebrity. People hit on me all the time.

**SYDNEY**: You think everyone is hitting on you.

**ALICE**: But they are—I'm a star!

**SYDNEY** (sarcastically) One of the reasons I can't deal with L.A. is that I could never understand how to deal with "stars." Does one ignore celebrity status to make you feel "normal" or does one bow and pay homage to Hollywood royalty.

**ALICE: **Don't be so fucking dramatic. Not everyone is into _serial monogamy_ like you are. I have other needs.

**SYDNEY:** Somehow you think your "celebrity" allows you to play by different rules—to trade and cash in on all kinds of special treatment. But that currency has no value to me.

**ALICE:** It gives me power.

**SYDNEY**: You should worry more about the power of your example—not the example of your power. Besides, I'm more concerned with Tasha's needs—and so should you be. It's not all about you.

**ALICE**: I have women throwing themselves at me all the time. I'm _somebody_—I've made something out of my life. I don't have to apologize for that.

**SYDNEY: **There's a difference between having something and being something—and it's amazing how one's focus changes when you decide to be someone instead of something. Do you want to become your persona? One of those people who never stops talking but never says anything?

**ALICE: **I hate you!

_Syd steps toward Alice sympathetically. Her voice is soft but firm. She looks Alice squarely in the eye._

**SYDNEY**: No Alice, you're not filled with hatred, you're filled with arrogance.

_Alice softens._

**ALICE**: I don't want to fail at another relationship. I thought things with Tasha would be perfect.

**SYDNEY**: Strength is gained from our failures. Your relationship with Tasha isn't failing because it's not perfect, but because it's human, and humanity is imperfect.

**ALICE:** Sometimes I think being with Tasha was the right decision that somehow is going to inevitably end in the wrong result.

**SYDNEY: **I'm not certain there can be a right result for Tasha right now. Tash is haunted by war memories. I suspect last night's dream was not an isolated incident.

_Alice backs away and breaks eye contact._

**SYDNEY: **How frequently are they happening?

**ALICE: **At first it was maybe once every three or four months.

**SYDNEY: **And now?

**ALICE: **Three of four times a month.

**SYDNEY: **I think Tasha is suffering from post-traumatic-stress syndrome. It will only get worse if she doesn't get treatment. Will she talk to you about them?

**ALICE: **Hell no. She just closes off…closes off more and more of herself each week.

**SYDNEY: **And you Alice, whom do you talk with? About Dana I mean?

**ALICE **(antagonistically) Whom do you talk with about Susan? Everyone here has noticed how much more melancholy and introverted you are since Susan's death…her real death I mean. It's driving Shane crazy that she can't reach you.

**SYDNEY: **I guess all three of us are haunted and could use a good exorcist. (_smiling coyly_) Maybe we could get a three-way discount?

_The joke eases the tension and Alice smiles and turns back to finish her painting._

**ALICE: **Just paint the god-damn wall; you're good at building walls doc, now paint one.

_A panicked Max comes running into the area occupied by Alice and Syd. _

**MAX:** (panting) Bette is hurt, come quickly!

EXT. HABITATE FOR HUMANITY SITE - CONTINIOUS

_Bette is injured from a fall. Kit, Shane and Helena are by her side. Tasha looks on from a few feet away. Bette is withering in pain and holding her right arm._

**KIT: **(looking at Syd desperately) Do something!

_Syd evaluates the situation, hesitates briefly, then takes charge._

**SYDNEY: **Bette, you have a dislocated shoulder, I can give you relief until the ambulance comes, but it will hurt like hell for a second.

**BETTE: **Just do it!

_Syd organizes the group to assist and snaps Bette's shoulder back into place, relieving Bette's pain._

**SYDNEY: **(to Bette and Kit) Should we call Tina so she can meet us at the hospital?

**BETTE: **Yeah, she has the health proxy. We took care of the paperwork after the stroke.

_Syd is pleased. _

**KIT: **We wouldn't have the same hassle we had back then.

INT. A LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE - THANKSGIVING DAY EARLY EVENING

_Bette, is playing with Angelica in the living room. Tina, Alice, Shane, Helena, Tasha and Syd are clearing the table and doing dishes._

**TINA: ** I'm so _stuffed!_

**HELENA: **I don't think I will ever eat again.

_Shane nuzzles Syd playfully._

**SHANE: **That was an _amazing_ meal.

**TASHA: **(to Syd)But now you get out of here—you made it, now we clean it up—that's the deal.

**SYDNEY: **No, I can help. Besides, it feels good to stand and move around a bit.

**HELENA: **I know—after we finish here let's go dancing!

**TINA: **What clubs would be open on Thanksgiving night? We're in the middle of the New Hampshire mountains!

**SYDNEY: **Actually, there's a local joint about 4 miles down the road. It's a straight bar, but pretty much anything goes—if you don't go too far.

**SHANE: **(playfully) Are you afraid we'll embarrass the good doctor?

**SYDNEY: **No, I didn't mean it that way…

**TINA: **(interrupting) It's OK Syd, we know what you meant.

**SYDNEY: **It's a family place, some music, karaoke, etc. There'll be other kids there and Angelica can come.

**HELENA: **I'm game—anyone else?

**MAX: **Yeah, sure—it'll be good exercise.

**SHANE**: Then let's get this place cleaned up.

INT: DINING ROOM LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN CHATEAU AT A RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE - THANKSGIVING DAY EARLY EVENING – CONTINUOUS 

_Shane and Helena are in the dining room clearing the table._

**SHANE**: Helena, what's up? You haven't been yourself.

**HELENA**: Then who have I been?

**SHANE**: I don't know. When we were here last month for the Habitate work you seemed to really enjoy the place—like you were on cloud nine. This weekend you just seem miserable—and is it my imagination or are you avoiding Syd? Did she do something?

**HELENA: **(avoiding the question): maybe it's just this whole Thanksgiving thing doesn't resonate with a Brit. (_hesitates then speaks softly and thoughtfully_) Shane, how do you like living in New York?

**SHANE**: It's OK—but I really miss L.A.

**HELENA**: It was your choice to leave.

**SHANE**: I didn't choose to leave L.A.—I choose to be with Syd.

**HELENA**: But Syd would want you to be happy.

**SHANE:** Well, yeah, sure she does. And I'm sure I could go to L.A. at anytime.

**HELENA**: But you're not really sure Syd would follow, are you?

_The comment saddens Shane, but she does not respond. Helena walks around the table to look Shane in the eye._

**HELENA**: Listen to me Shane. If things get rough, don't leave. Stay here and fight for it—do you understand?

_Helena abruptly leaves to take dishware in the kitchen, leaving a confused Shane behind._

INT. NH RESTAURANT/BAR LATER THAT EVENING

_Angelica is bouncing to the music on Tina's knee. Bette and Kit are singing karaoke, Max, and Alice are dancing with a group of strangers, Syd, Tasha and Shane are sitting at the table, enjoying the show. Syd notices a woman looking at her from across the room. Syd recognizes the woman and her smile fades._

**SYDNEY: **(under her breath) Jesus.

**SHANE: **What's wrong?

_Shane follows Syd's glance toward the stranger and sees the women coming toward them. __Nancy Livingston__ is in her mid-fifties and dressed in jeans and a sweater. Nancy embraces an uncomfortable Syd warmly.._

**NANCY: **My God Syd—it _is_ you!

**SYDNEY: **Hello Nancy.

**NANCY: **What the hell has brought you back to New Hampshire?

**SYDNEY: **I'm here for Thanksgiving with some friends.

_Syd begins introductions._

**SYDNEY: **This is Shane, Tasha, Tina and Angelica. Bette and Kit are entertaining on the mics and a few more of us are dancing. Everyone, this is Nancy.

**NANCY: **It's nice to meet you all _(turning her attention back to Syd_) my God, you look great. (_kidding_) are you in love? (_Nancy gives Syd another squeeze_) Paul will be here shortly, he'll just die when he sees you. (_Nancy sees two men entering the bar_) In fact there he is now. I'll go get him.

_Syd is visibly uncomfortable and gulps down a full glass of Chardonnay._

**SHANE: **So who are these people?

**SYDNEY: **Nancy is my former sister-in-law and Paul is my ex-husband.

**SHANE: **(surprised**) **You were married?

**SYDNEY: **For 5 years. Livingston is my marriage name.

_Paul, Peter and Nancy join the table. Paul embraces Syd warmly. _

**SYDNEY: ** Paul and Peter, these are my friends.

_Everyone introduces themselves and Bette, Kit, Max and Alice join the table._

**BETTE: **(whispering to Tina) Who are these people?

**TINA: **(softly to Bette and the others who just re-joined the table) Paul is Syd's ex-husband and Nancy is Paul's sister. I'm not sure who Peter is.

**ALICE:** Her _ex-husband_? Did we know she had an ex-husband? Did Shane know?

_Tina shrugs and shakes her head "no."_

**TINA: **Apparently Livingston is her marriage name.

**ALICE:** This is gonna be good!

_Everyone is chatting comfortably. Paul gets up to go to the bar._

**PAUL: **(to the entire table) Another round for everyone? On me?

_All agree._

**PAUL **(to Syd and Peter) I hate to leave you two alone and out of earshot.

**PETER: **Your current partner and former wife—how we _just love_ to commiserate about you and your bizarre living habits!

**PAUL: **(to Nancy) Defend me big sis…(_to Shane_) why don't you come with me to help.

_Paul leaves to order another round. Shane gets up to follows and joins Paul at the bar_

**PAUL **(to the bartender) Another round for that table over there. (_continuing to Shane_) I just figured if Peter and Syd get to talk about me, you and I should get to talk about Syd –as a current lover and former one. Syd talks about you all the time.

**SHANE: **Funny, she has never said a word about you.

**PAUL: **Never? (_melodramatically_) I'm devastated! But seriously, I don't take it personally. Syd is a very private person. Speaking of which, my sister Nancy doesn't know Syd is gay. So you might want to give your friends a heads-up.

_Paul hands a tray filled with drinks to Shane and takes the other tray himself._

**SHANE: **(to herself) That's just fucking great!

_Paul and Shane deliver the drinks to the table and re-join the conversation._

**ALICE:** So let me understand this, Paul and Syd are divorced, but still go on vacations together?

**PAUL: **Syd and I are a very happily divorced couple.

**ALICE:** (to Syd) So what is your maiden name?

**SYDNEY: **You'll never be able to pronounce it.

**TASHA: **Come-on, try us.

_Syd writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to the group to view. They all laugh._

_Nancy leaves the table. _

**TINA: (**giggling)I'm sorry, but there are just _way_ too many letters in that name.

**TASHA : **(laughing)And someone forgot to add vowels!

**SYDNEY: **You can see why I stayed with Livingston.

_Nancy returns to the table. Paul notices his sister's sly smile._

**PAUL: **(to Nancy) Auh-oh---and what are you up to?

**NANCY: **I just had a conversation with the disk jockey and put in a few requests, something you two can dance to.

**SYDNEY: **(resisting)Oh no, my dancing days are behind me.

**NANCY: **(to the group) These two made just an amazing couple. Come-on, just a couple dances for old time's sake?

_The group spurs them on._

**ALICE: **(to Syd)You know we'll not let you rest until you do.

_Paul rises and extends his hand to Syd._

**PAUL: **May I have this dance.

**SYDNEY: **(unhappy but cordial**) **Only if you allow me to lead.

**PAUL: **Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Syd and Paul take the dance floor as John Denver's __Annie's Song__ begins to play. _

**NANCY: **(to the group) This was their wedding waltz.

**ALICE**: Waltzing to John Denver?

**NANCY**: (wistfully) Syd and Paul could dance to anything.

_Syd and Paul move magnificently to the music. They are fluid and completely in sync and everyone in the bar stops to watch. Syd courtesies to Paul and he bows to her at the end. The bar erupts in applause._

**MAX: **(in awe--to Tasha) That was beautiful.

**HELENA: **(snidely)The good doctor is just full of surprises, isn't she?

_Syd walks over to the D.J. and makes another request._

**D.J.: **Well, I guess this is the other side of a love story.

_Syd approaches Paul as another John Denver song begins to play. The music tempo is upbeat and light-hearted but the words are very serious. Once again, Syd and Paul are in perfect sync._

_This is what it's like falling out of love._

_This is the way you loose your very best friend,_

_This is what it's like when it's all over,_

_This is just the way true love ends._

_It's such a sense of failure, _

_Such an incredible loss,_

_And of all the things we'll never do,_

_And all the_ _dreams that will never come true._

**ALICE**: (to Shane as she reflects on her own relationship with Tasha) How incredibly sad.

_The song ends with the words:_

_And I don't believe that true love ever ends_.

_Syd curtsies and Paul bows. They engage in a friendly kiss as the audience applauds._

INT. LADIES ROOM AT THE BAR – A FEW MINUTES LATER

_Syd is washing her hands at the sink when Nancy comes in. Nancy is drunk._

**NANCY: **That was beautiful

_Syd avoids eye contact and does not respond—obviously still a bit peeved at being coerced into dancing._

**NANCY: **We miss you Syd—miss having you a part of the family.

**SYDNEY: **But I see Paul every few months.

**NANCY: **Yes, but not the rest of us. Funny thing is that you divorced him but ended up leaving the rest of us. And mother has never forgiven him.

**SYDNEY: **Forgiven Paul for what?

**NANCY: **Being gay.

**SYDNEY: **It's not like he has a choice in the matter. Besides, Peter is very nice. They're good for each other.

**NANCY: **(tipsy and slurring her words) Mom misses you—and so do I. Paul's gay so you divorced the entire family.

**SYDNEY: ** I should've keep in better touch with your mom.

**NANCY: **Maybe I should marry you and bring you back into the family? It's legal around here. Or is that Massachusetts?

**SYDNEY: **(laughs self-consciously)You're drunk.

**NANCY: **I know, and I wish you'd catch up a bit. But why not get married?

**SYDNEY: **Well for one thing we'd both have to be gay.

**NANCY: **How do you know we're both straight?Maybe we should sleep together and give it a go?

_Syd takes Nancy's arm and begins to guide her out of the rest-room._

**SYDNEY: **I can assure you you'd be very disappointed in me—as would your mother.

**NANCY: **I've never understood why so many people are more worried about my mother's feelings than mine. I think giving it a try is a good idea.

**SYDNEY**: Sometime good idea should just stay an _idea_.

**NANCY:** A romantic adventure in the later stages of life can be quite invigorating—you should try one. And marriage is the deal of a lifetime—you should be looking to close that one.

_Syd and Nancy leave the restroom. Tasha comes out of the stall after overhearing Syd and Nancy's conversation._

INT. RESORT WORK-OUT ROOM – FRIDAY MORNING AFTER THANKSGIVING

_Helena is working out in the area alone. Syd enters and walks up to Helena. Helena quickly moves to another machine, avoiding eye-contact with Syd._

**HELENA: **(over her shoulder) You missed Shane and Tina. They left 5 minutes ago.

**SYDNEY: **Actually I was looking for you. We need to talk.

**HELENA: **Or not. _(Helena moves away from Syd to another machine. Syd follows her.)_ I'm busy.

**SYDNEY: **So you find ignoring me is some sort of sick revenge?

**HELENA**: Revenge is redemptive.

**SYDNEY:** Revenge is the poison for fools and madmen.

_Helena continues to move from machine to machine to avoid Syd. Syd follows her._

**HELENA: **Maybe I'm just ignoring you like you ignored me by meeting with my mother and cutting me out of the middle of our drug deal? Didn't you think I'd find out about your private meeting? Or is it just your idea of screwing me twice?

**SYDNEY: **It's _medicine _not _drugs,_ and your mother is only trying to protect you—and so am I.

**HELENA: **I'm not a child!

**SYDNEY: **Then stop acting like one.

**HELENA: **(snidely)I'm just _young_, or don't you remember what that was like?

**SYDNEY: **Age is not a license for immaturity.

_Syd reaches for Helena's arm and guides her so her back is to the wall. Helena continues to look away._

**SYDNEY: **We need to talk about _us_.

**HELENA: **There is _no us,_ Syd. Isn't that what your "Dear Joan" letter said? There's just a _you_ and a _me._

**SYDNEY: **We need to talk about what happened the night before the Habitat project, and the impact it had on our friendship.

_Helena finally turns to face Syd. Their faces are close and Helena's voice is extremely sarcastic and dripping with venom._

**HELENA: **What happened was recreational sex—pure unadulterated, _unromantic sex_. We fucked, Syd—and it fucked-up our friendship too. You were _right_—isn't that what you want to hear—sex complicates everything!

**SYDNEY: **I don't believe in recreational sex.

**HELENA: **(sarcastically) Another sign of our generation gap**. **Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean it doesn't exist—isn't that what you always said _faith_ is all about?

**SYDNEY: **(softly and sadly) I had faith in you.

**HELENA: **(sarcastically)But not _faithful _to me_. _ I'm so sorry to disappoint you. _(Helena turns mean_) I explained it all to you in my response to your letter.

**SYDNEY**: I never received it.

**HELENA:** (evilly) Well maybe that's because I never mailed it.

**SYDNEY:** (reprimanding) that's very sophomoric of you. (_regaining her composure_).What about our friendship?

**HELENA: **Irreparable damage. The injury is too severe.

**SYDNEY: **The wounds are self-inflicted and don't have to be fatal.

**HELENA: **They already are, you can't _fix _this one—can't _resuscitate _our friendship.

**SYDNEY: **Then maybe we need to resurrect it.

**HELENA: **Playing doctor isn't enough for you? Now you have to play God and do resurrections? Well, if you're God, I just became an atheist.

**SYDNEY **(pleading) You're the one abandoning this friendship, not me. Meet me half-way Helena—we can save it.

**HELENA: **Too late to save it, doc, nothing left but scrapes for the salvage yard. Besides, saving things isn't your style Syd, is it? (_cruelly_)You fought for two years to bury Susan, if you were so concerned with saving someone you should have focused on that one.

_Sydney's face remains a controlled and composed, an emotionless mask. But her eyes show the pain inflicted by Helena's harsh words. Syd takes a few steps backwards and Helena knows she has drawn blood. Syd turns and walks away._

**SYDNEY: **(over her shoulder) Call me when you're ready to have an adult conversation.

_Helena leans back against the walk and raises her hand to her forehead. She begins to weep softly._

INT. A LAKESIDE MOUNTAIN RESORT IN NEW HAMPSHIRE – THANKSGIVING WEEKEND – SATURDAY LATE AFTERNOON

_Shane, Bette, Alice, Tina and Tasha are talking in the second floor living space. Bette's right arm is in a sling. A huge picture window overlooks snow covered trees and the frozen lake. Syd enters and the chatter immediately stops._

**SYDNEY: **Here's where everyone is hiding.

**SHANE: **How was your run?

**SYDNEY: **Refreshing. (_Syd flops on a chair next to Shane) _It's getting really cold out there.

_Syd catches Shane and Alice exchanging uncomfortable looks. The group remains silent. Syd becomes self-conscience._

**SYDNEY: **Nothing like walking into a room and everyone becoming silent. What? Were you all talking about me?

_Syd chuckles but no one else does. Syd looks around the room._

**SYDNEY: **Where's Helena?

**BETTE: **She was called home. Max and Kit are taking her to the airport now. They'll be back in time for dinner.

**SYDNEY: **Everything OK?

**ALICE: **Just some business Mrs. Peabody wants Helena to take care of—and when Mama Peabody says "jump" Helena says "how-high."

_Syd is skeptical of the excuse for Helena's departure._

**TINA:** I worry about Peggy and Helena's relationship since Helena has taken over the foundation. We read so much about the difficulty of being the child of a powerful parent, but what happens when roles reverse and the parent becomes over-shadowed by the child? I don't see Peggy easing into the "senior" category smoothly.

**BETTE:** I think Peggy thinks of herself more as an _original_ then a _senior_ Peabody. And Helena is hardly a _junior_—they aren't duplicates of each other.

_The room falls again into an uncomfortable silence. Alice takes a deep breath._

**ALICE:** Actually Syd, we were talking about you when you came in…you and Helena.

**TASHA **(reprimanding) Al….

**ALICE: **(to Shane) Go ahead, talk with her.

_Shane shifts uncomfortably, clears her throat and leans forward to begin speaking to Syd._

**SHANE: **Syd, Helena was acting crazy all weekend—we all noticed it, you probably did too.

**ALICE:** Helena was never good at hiding a secret, especially about sex.

_Syd's face freezes, completely motionless. Shane reaches forward and takes Syd's hands in hers._

**SHANE: **Actually Syd, we all know your secret...about…about the _infidelity._

_Tasha watches closely as the color drains form Syd's face. Syd remains completely frozen and her eyes locked with Shane's_

**SHANE **(continues) We were all in The Planet the night Petra and Lynn came over to us and told us about Susan.

_Alice moves forward to assist._

**ALICE: **About Petra being Susan's long-time lover, even when you and Susan were together. They also claimed that you inherited a fortune from Susan and questioned the motives behind the euthanasia.

_Syd's eyes scan the room. She hesitates, then speaks slowly and softly._

**SYDNEY: **I don't know anyone named Petra.

**ALICE:** Well they both seem to know you quit well…and Petra claims to have known Susan _extremely_ well.

_Syd turns an icy stare toward Alice. Syd's voice is stern and as icy as her stare._

**SYDNEY: **Perhaps you did not hear me. I said I do not know the Petra or Lynn you are referring to.

**BETTE **(interjects to stop the session) Well, Tasha was right. Those two were frauds.

_Syd turns her attention to Tasha._

**SYDNEY: **What do you know about all this?

**TASHA: **Nothing. I just felt those two were scoundrels, making mischief from all the media attention that surrounded Susan's death.

_Bette stands, wincing a bit at her sore arm. Bette glares at Jenny._

**BETTE**: This is all bull shit. Sorry Syd.

_Tina stands._

**TINA: ** Let's forget this conversation ever happened. Who's helping with dinner?

_Shane moves to place her hand on Syd's knee but Syd recoils coolly. Shane feels the rejection._

**SHANE:** Everyone but Syd. _(to Syd_) you did way too much work for Thanksgiving. It's your night off.

_They all leave the room, leaving Syd alone, staring at the sunset over the snowy lake._

INT: CHATEAU KITCHEN – MINUTES LATER

_Bette, Tina, Shane, Alice and Tasha are preparing dinner. _

**ALICE: **Well that intervention was fucking awkward. Syd seems _really_ pissed. But you know it's weird…

**TASHA:** What's weird?

**ALICE: **Did you ever notice that sometimes you learn more from what Syd doesn't say than by what she says?

**TASHA**: Meaning?

**ALICE: **Meaning she didn't say it wasn't true, just said she didn't know Petra and Lynn.

And based on Syd's new lifestyle, the part about her inheriting Susan's fortune sure seems to have merit. She owns that great house in L.A., the magnificent lake house in the mountains, just bought a farmhouse estate outside of Philadelphia, and has treated us to this chateau for the second times in as many months…

**TASHA: **(interrupting**) **Cut it out Alice, the truth is you have no idea what Syd's financial situation _is _or ever was—you're speculating.

**ALICE:** But what if…

**TASHA** (interrupts angrily) Just drop it God-damn it. It's Syd's business and no one else's.

_Kit enters the room from outside._

**KIT: **Burrrr, damn it's cold out there.

_Kit's attention turns immediately to Bette._

**KIT: **Hey baby girl, did you get a message from Dr. Orlando?

**BETTE: **I haven't checked my voice messages. Did you?

_Kit is beaming ear to ear._

**KIT: **I most certainly did—my results and yours.

**TINA: **And?

**KIT**: (dancing with glee)Neither one of uscarries the gene that pre-disposes us to breast cancer.

**SHANE: **What are you two talking about?

**BETTE: **Both or our mother's died at young ages from breast cancer.

**KIT: **So did our paternal grandmother.

**BETTE: **When I was in the hospital for this (_motioning to her arm_) we decided to be tested to see if we had the gene that causes breast cancer.

**KIT: **And we don't!

**ALICE: **Does this mean you can't get it?

**BETTE: **No, we still need to do routine exams, etc., but we are not predisposed genetically to breast cancer.

**KIT: **Seems we have our dad's genes not our moms'.

**BETTE: **What exactly did the doctor say?

**KIT: **You can listen to your message, but he said that there was no genetic match, we do not carry the breast cancer gene, and everything else looked normal and A-OK.

**TINA: **Thank God.

**KIT: **Yeah, but I'm not gonna let my guard down until I speak with Syd.

**SHANE**: What does Syd have to do with it?

**BETTE: **Kit doesn't trust doctors so we authorized Syd to receive copies of all of our medical records and test results.

**KIT: **And made her promise on Susan's soul that she'd tell us the truth and be straight with us.

**ALICE:** Well I'm not sure tonight is the night to talk with Syd about anything.

_Kit looks around for Syd._

**KIT: **Where is Syd?

**SHANE: **We're forcing her to take the night off—our turn to cook. So don't be hitting her up for any free medical advice tonight—deal?

**KIT: **It can wait until morning.

_Shane hands a plate of appetizers to Tasha._

**SHANE: **Take this to Syd—a peace offering.

_Tasha turns to leave the room and deliver the appetizers to Syd._

INT. CHATEAU SECOND FLOOR LIVING SPACE – MINUTES LATER

_Syd has her laptop sprawled across her knees as she reads her email._

**SYDNEY: **(mumbling to herself) _Shit!_

_Syd closes her laptop and turns her attention to the sunset though the large picture window. A fire crackles in the fireplace. Tasha enters and places the appetizers on the table next to Syd._

**TASHA: **Compliments of the chef—and a peace offering.

_Syd takes a sample and pops it into her mouth._

**SYDNEY: **Delicious—I should relinquish my kitchen to you all more often.

_Tasha walks toward the picture window and stands watching the sunset. _

**TASHA: **It's beautiful.

_Syd does not respond. She is trance-like, lost in thought, and seems to be a thousand miles away._

**SYDNEY: **My grandmother always told us to "live a good an honorable life, then when you get older you can look back on it you can enjoy it a second time." (_hesitates)_ Susan and I spent many happy hours watching that sunset. I find comfort knowing that the memory of such happiness will never leave me. _(sadly)_ Why would those women at The Planet try to destroy those memories?

**TASHA: **(shrugging) I don't know Syd. I guess because not everyone has those types of memories—and they resent you because you do. If they can't find solace in such memories, why should you?

_Syd and Tasha fall silent for awhile. Syd notices Tasha is restless._

**SYDNEY: **So what's on your mind Tash?

_Tasha shrugs but does not respond._

**SYDNEY: **Come'on Tash, one of the things that's special about our friendship is that you and I can enjoy each other's company in comfortable silence. Not all friends can. But I know you well enough to also know that this is not one of those times. You have something on your mind so spill it.

_Tasha hesitates for a moment then turns to face Syd. She is very serious and a little agitated._

**TASHA: **I thinking about truthfulness and what it means to a relationship.

**SYDNEY: **Meaning?

**TASHA: **Meaning I've learned a great deal from you Syd—and you may be one of the few people that I've never heard tell a lie.

**SYDNEY: **Thanks, but your tone tells me that isn't a compliment.

**TASHA: **You may not tell lies, Syd, but that doesn't mean you're being honest either.

**SYDNEY: **Continue….

**TASHA: **Meaning the truth isn't always in what you say, but in what you don't say—what you don't reveal.

**SYDNEY: **Truth and honesty are not always synonymous terms.

**TASHA: **So I'm learning.

**SYDNEY: **And that bothers you?

**TASHA: **(reflectively) Sometimes.

**SYDNEY: **Why?

**TASHA: **Because I don't know if I am getting to really know you—or just the image you want me to see.

**SYDNEY: **You make me feel shallow and deceitful.

**TASHA: **(shaking her head) I don't know what to think Syd…..like about this revelation from the bar last night that you have this mysterious ex-husband who you still seem to date on a regular basis.

**SYDNEY: **We are arm-ornaments for each other when a date of the opposite sex is appropriate. Besides, we're good friends.

**TASHA: **And dance partners. By the way, Max is going to ask you to teach him to dance.

**SYDNEY: **(kidding)Honey. I can make any man look good.

_Tasha laughs._

**SYDNEY: **(continues) Tell him the dance studio is open anytime he's ready...for you too for that matter.

**TASHA: **I might take you up on that offer.

_Tasha becomes serious again._

**TASHA: **I just think a little detail like an ex-husband is something that generally comes up in conversation at this point in our friendship. Hell, there're times I think your postman probably knows more about you than I do.

**SYDNEY: **And have you told me about your ex-lovers? I just figured those topics were rude and poor form.

**TASHA: **Touché, I get your point….Syd? (_Tasha's voice trails off as she gathers her thoughts before continuing)_ Can I ask you a question…I mean a really hard question?

**SYDNEY: **Of course you can _ask _me anything.

**TASHA: **But that doesn't always mean you'll answer.

_Tasha steps toward Syd and sits in the opposite chair, leaning forward to make direct eye-contact with Syd._

**TASHA: **But this time I want you to promise to answer—no double talk.

_Syd hesitates, then nods affirmatively, raising her fingers in a Girl Scout gesture._

**SYDNEY:** Scout's honor.

_Tasha hesitates for a fraction of a second, draws a deep breath and continues._

**TASHA: **Are you going to tell Shane?

**SYDNEY: (**puzzled**) **Tell Shane what?

**TASHA: **That you and Helena slept together?

_Syd is shocked. She hesitates for a moment and closes her eyes to gather her thoughts._

**TASHA: **The night before we met you to go to Habitate—when Shane was stuck in L.A. with the rest of us.

**SYDNEY: **(with sad resignation) Helena told you?

_Tasha takes a deep breath but her eyes remain fixated on Syd._

**TASHA: **Actually Syd, you just did.

**SYDNEY: **What?

**TASHA: **The only time I've seen you upset is when you pretend not to have anything bothering you. Tonight I could tell something was wrong—you were like a deer in headlights. Then I pieced it all together, Helena had a secret alright, and you were so damned relived that Shane didn't know about it. So are you going to be honest and tell her?

**SYDNEY **(snidely**) **Good detective work. Dr. Watson would be proud of you.

_An angry Tasha pulls closer to Syd._

**TASHA: **For God's sake, Syd. You preach all this stuff about loyalty and monogamy then you sleep with _Helena?_

**SYDNEY: **(sarcastically**) **Well, if it's any consolation there really was very little _sleep_ involved.

**TASHA: **But Helena?

**SYDNEY: **Tash, I hate to disappoint you but I'm human. Helena has been trying to seduce me since the minute I met her. I succumbed. It'll never happen again.

**TASHA: **Does Helena agree with that?

**SYDNEY: **Sheand I have discussed it and agreed (_Syd leans towards Tasha) _that it would never happen again and that no one—I mean _no one_—would ever know about it. Tash, I hope you will not betray me.

**TASHA: **Betray you? Shouldn't you be more concerned with your betrayal of Shane?

**SYDNEY: **Telling Shane won't erase what happened and there's no reason to hurt her with the knowledge—what purpose does it serve?

**TASHA: **(agitated) Are you protecting Shane or protecting yourself? Jesus Syd, you fucked Helena?

**SYDNEY: **Please Tash, be discreet.

**TASHA: **Funny how you seem more concerned with my discretion that your own _indiscretion._

**SYDNEY: ** And you seem more concerned that it was with Helena than the infidelity itself.

_Tasha stands up quickly—very angry. Syd has inadvertently hit a nerve._

**TASHA: **Go to Hell Syd!

_Tasha turns and storms toward the doorway. Syd rises quickly and runs after her._

**SYDNEY: **Tasha _please_!

_Tasha reaches the door and begins opening it. Syd catches up with Tasha, reaches above Tasha to close the door. Tasha and Syd stand facing each other in the small hallway._

**SYDNEY: **Tash, I understand that I disappointed you. But you're so _angry—_I don't get it?

_Tasha faces Syd motionless for a second or two, then quickly reaches up and grasps both hands behind Syd's neck and head. Tasha draws Syd in and kisses her on the lips, first for an angry second, then more tenderly. Tasha breaks the kiss and places her forehead against Syd's tenderly—Tasha hands still clasped behind Syd's neck and head._

**TASHA: **(softly) Now do you get it Syd?

_Tasha backs away and breaks her embrace._

**TASHA: **(more definitely) Now is the light bulb going on?

_Tasha turns and opens the door. She does not look back at Syd._

**TASHA: **(over her shoulder) It should've been me.

_Syd leans back against the hallway wall as the door closes behind Tasha. Syd closes her eyes._

**BETTE: **(speaking from across the room) Normally I'd say this is a bad time, but I think you could really use this.

_Syd opens her eyes to see Bette who has entered through another door. Bette places an open bottle of win on the table, then retrieves two glasses from the sling that supports her right arm._

**SYDNEY: **Did you catch all of that?

_Bette pours two glasses of wine as Syd walks towards her._

**BETTE: **Just the dramatic conclusion. (_They clink glasses and turn to sit in adjacent chairs)_

**BETTE: **(continues) And it _was _quite a _finale._

**SYDNEY: **I don't know Bette, I'm just not used to all this drama—not equipped for it.

**BETTE: **Sure you are—you're a natural born lesbian—drama is part of the package—you just need practice.

**SYDNEY: **No offense Bette, but since I've been hanging around you all I seem to get plenty of practice in the drama department.

**BETTE: **(smiling)They say you are a reflection of the company that you keep.

**SYDNEY: **You know Bette, I've spent my entire life in the company of straight people. I knew who I was, Susan and I blended and mingled.

**BETTE: **You and Susan were _closeted._

**SYDNEY: **Perhaps, but people believed what they wanted to believe and they accepted us for whatever they convinced themselves we were.

**BETTE: **No, they accepted you for whatever _they_ wanted you to be…it was their comfort zone they were working in, not yours.

**SYDNEY: **(shaking her head dismissively) There's certainly truth to that, but what you need to understand is that the straight world was my comfort zone as well. (_Syd stops to reflect.) _I knew the rules—knew how to play the game. In your world I'm aimless and floundering.

**BETTE: **Syd, how're you really doing since you returned from India?

**SYDNEY: **(sarcastically)I'm fine, great, super-fantastic.

**BETTE: **Save the rhetoric for someone who doesn't know you and might believe the fluff. We've all noticed that you've changed since you're retuned from India—more introverted, serious, and reserved. Like you're mind is somewhere else.

_Syd reflects for a moment._

**SYDNEY: **I appreciate your concern, but right now I'd like to be invisible for awhile and not "observed" by everyone. I just feel_….(Syd hesitates, her eyes tearing slightly) _Did you ever feel that somewhere between the "stuff" we collect, the people we surround ourselves with and the things we busy ourselves with….somewhere in between all of that is us? Or in this case me?

**BETTE: **And who are you?

**SYDNEY: **For years I was a partner, Susan's "better half" both personally and professionally. I lived in a straight world, was a respected doctor—now with no profession, no Susan, I'm just not certain how to be _me_ anymore….hell, I'm not certain if I _ever_ knew how to be me.

**BETTE: **You're just feeling down, you are a bright, beautiful and accomplished woman.

**SYDNEY: **Maybe that's just it. I've spent my entire life as a human _doing i_nstead of a human _being. _I invested in my career, not my life—we make choices when we know we can't have it all. My personal legacy is so tied to my profession—no family, few friends.

**BETTE: **Success is often judged by what we had to sacrifice in order to achieve it.

**SYDNEY**: I know it's time to move on—the question is to where and when? _(smiling sadly)_ I miss my younger days when I was fearless and always right._(Syd sits back in her chair and reflects) _As a doctor they teach us to say _(faking a stuffy accent_) "I'm sorry for your loss." But those words are shallow. I had a professor who told me that you can't be a good doctor until you've killed a patient. But my God Bette—did it have to be Susan? The human heart breaks when you realize that you cannot help the person you love. In my case that was a professional failure as well as well as a personal one.

**BETTE: ** But it's not like you had a choice.

**SYDNEY:** Allowing her to die implies consent.

**BETTE: **Listen to me Syd,You did not _grant _permission—you just couldn't prevent it. (_concerned_) We're here to help if you need it. You don't have to go through this alone.

**SYDNEY: **At the risk of being cynical as well as melancholy, in my experience people try to help and somehow I end up taking care of them instead of them taking care of me.

**BETTE: ** Ah yes, the drama part again. What did Hemmingway say, "I can take care of my enemies but Lord protect me from my friends."

_Syd does not smile at Bette's humor but simply leans forward in her chair toward Bette._

**SYDNEY: **It's hard to function when your routine and belief system are shattered.

I just don't understand the _rules a_nymore—how to bend them and when to break them.

**BETTE: **You mean lesbian rules.

**SYDNEY: **To some extent.

**BETTE: **Like with what happened earlier with Tasha?

**SYDNEY: **Exactly! I mean, you all consider yourself a family and in the meantime…

**BETTE: **(Interrupting) In the meantime, you're in a relationship with Shane, Helena is doing her damnedest to seduce you, and Tasha has a major crush on you….it's all normal Syd—hard to understand, but perfectly normal in our world. _(playfully_) Hell, Syd, if I were single—and you were on the market—I'd be flirting with you too.

**SYDNEY: **Flirting?

**BETTE: **Innocently enough. I wouldn't be looking for anything—just flirting in good faith.

**SYDNEY: **You flatter me, but doesn't it all seem a bit incestuous for one little family?

**BETTE: **(chuckles) I know they say friends are the family we choose for ourselves. But where else would you end up dating—maybe even finding your soul mate—but among friends?

**SYDNEY: **In the heterosexual world, men and women date, they marry or they break-up. Few remain friends in-between.

**BETTE: **Well perhaps that speaks volumes to how unnatural the relationships are between men and women.

**SYDNEY: **How so?

**BETTE: **Because with women, the basic foundation is built on friendship. I'm not certain men and women can ever truly be friends.

**SYDNEY: **My ex-husband and I are friends. In fact I married my best friend, and I love him—just not in the way that makes a marriage work.

**BETTE: **Your ex-husband is gay and so are you. Your lack of sexual tension un-complicates you—in a good way.

**SYDNEY: **But there is sexual tension between lesbians who are friends.

**BETTE: **I'm not saying it's perfect, just better than our heterosexual counterparts.

**SYDNEY: **I just want to be happy again**.**

**BETTE**: How will you know when you are? (_Syd shakes her head but does not respond)_Were you happy in India?

**SYDNEY**: That was just an escape—a search for answers.

**BETTE**: Sometimes we search too hard for answers that are right in front of us or already inside us.

**SYDNEY:** I went to India because I wanted to leave what I built in L.A. with Susan.

**BETTE:** Running away from home, doc?

**SYDNEY**: I never considered L.A. my home—I was running from memories—but it was for a good cause.

**BETTE:** You're very generous with your time and money—I admire that.

**SYDNEY:** I can afford to be generous—there's no honor in that. (_hesitates thoughtfully_) For many years I was a person in constant motion and now I'm simply me—not my clinic, not my causes, just me—and I'm just not certain I know how to be "just me."

**BETTE:** What else was it Earnest said, "Never mistake motion for action." Have you considered going back to medicine?

**SYDNEY: ** That seems a lifetime again. Why do you ask?

**BETTE: **I just remember how you took control when I did this.(_Bette motions to her broken arm_) You were so much in your element—perhaps more so than I've seen you since Susan's death. Maybe it would help you regain focus. Being a doctor is who you are.

**SYDNEY: **No, Bette, it's what _I did_, not who _I am._

**BETTE**: But how you treated me when I had my stroke. I'd be an invalid if you weren't there that night. You were a doctor's doctor: strong, vibrant, _defiant_ but deliberate.

**SYDNEY**: A doctor needs solid footing to take on patient problems. I lost my footing when Susan died and I've been sliding down hill ever since. My mind has never been more clouded and unfocused. _(hesitates thoughtfully_) I don't know…maybe I'll practice again, but for now my heart just isn't into it.

**BETTE: **What is your heart into these days?

_Tina sticks her head into the room._

**TINA: **Ten minute warning before dinner is served.

**SYDNEY: **It smells delicious

**BETTE: **We'll be right down.

_Tina leaves. _

**BETTE: **We'll continue this conversation later, but, before we leave, I want to tell you that Kit received the results from Doctor Orlando. Have you received them?

**SYDNEY: **Yes, I just picked them up off my email about an hour ago.

**BETTE: **Kit will want to discuss it with you in the morning.

_Bette moves to stand but awkwardly spills her glass of wine on her blouse._

**BETTE: **Shit, god-damn it!

_Syd hurriedly hands Bette a napkin and helps sop up some of the liquid from the front of Bette's blouse._

**SYDNEY: **It's OK, you have time to change.

**BETTE: **(motioning to her arm in a sling and her blouse that has numerous buttons down the front) Not with this…I'm a total klutz with buttons. Tina and got me into this get-up. I smell like a distillery.

**SYDNEY: **I can help, com'on.

_Syd and Bette leave the living room._

INT. CHATEAU BEDROOM - A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

_Bette is sitting on the bed. Syd stands above her removing a fresh blouse from the hanger._

**BETTE: **I'm not certain I should accept your help.

**SYDNEY**: I'm a doctor Bette. _(Syd releases Bette's sling and begins unbuttoning her blouse.) _I've seen many naked bodies in my time.

_Bette watches in the mirror as Syd removes her blouse. Their eyes meet though the looking glass for a brief moment_

**SYDNEY (**continues) Including your naked body when I treated you for your stroke. (_smiling_) I assure you there is nothing here that I haven't seen before. (_Syd notices Bette's embarrassment in the mirror as she replaces Bette's blouse and begins buttoning the fresh garment) _I think I made you blush.

**BETTE: **No, I'm just flushed from the wine. I assure you, I'm not that shy.

_Syd re-attaches Bette's arm sling. She fluffs Bette's hair back to normal and moves in front of Bette, looking down at her. Syd gently places her hand under Bette's chin and tips her head so they are looking at each other._

**SYDNEY: **And just for the record. (_Syd gently places a quick kiss on Bette's forehead.) _I'd flirt back (_smiles coyly_) _innocently_, of course.

_Bette's face is serious as she watches Syd leave the room through the reflection of the mirror._

INT. CHATEAU DINING ROOM – AN HOUR LATER

_Shane, Bette, Max, Syd, Tina, Kit, Alice and Tasha are having dinner. They are laughing, talking and enjoying a culinary feast_. Shane is concluding a story. Everyone is laughing—slightly buzzed form the wine.

**MAX : (**to Shane**)**Surely you're kidding?

**ALICE:** Shane has never been one to let a little thing like accuracy interfere with a good story!

**SYDNEY: **Mark Twaine once said that the only difference between reality and fiction is that fiction needs to be credible.

**SHANE**: I swear on my family it's true.

**ALICE: **Well that isn't saying much…we're your only really family.

**SHANE: **(a bit tipsy) True, then I swear on all of you and all I hold dear and holy.

**TINA: **(laughing) No offense Shane but I'm not certain that gives you much credibility.

**SHANE: (**smiling)No offense taken.

**MAX:** But really, what is a family? _(he turns his attention to Syd). _What was it you once said about Susan and her family? They were biological acquaintances who spent holidays together?

**TASHA: **I'm one of 6 kids.My sister is the oldest and I'm the youngest—we're bookends for 4 brothers in-between.

**ALICE: **That**'**s a hell of a lot testosterone in one house!

**TASHA:** And my sister is a real _sister._

**ALICE: (**kidding) As compared to what a _fake_ sister?

**TASHA:** (pretty buzzed) I mean she's a nun.

**TINA**: Really? That's admirable.

**TASHA:** Not really—she has major tolerance issues—especially with people like us.

**SYDNEY**: Becoming a nun doesn't make you a saint.

**TASHA: **Just like becoming a doctor doesn't make you a healer**.**

_Syd winches a bit at the dig. Tasha is obviously uncomfortable around Syd._

**MAX: **How about you Syd? What's your family like?

**SYDNEY: **I'm the middle child of three girls. But I haven't spoken with my sisters in over ten years.

**TINA: **How can you not speak to your blood relatives for a decade? I'm not being judgmental—just curious**?**

_Syd has a flashback of her last family function. All of the women—including Syd—are wearing traditional Muslim head-dresses and attire._

**SYDNEY: **My sisters are very traditional Muslims—my "American" ways are not acceptable to them. We don't have anything in common except matching DNA.

**SHANE: **If ever had sisters, you all would be it.

_They all toast._

**ALL: **To sisters!

**ALICE: **(continues the toast) In all senses of the word!

**SYDNEY**: Bette and Tina,are you thinking about making Angelica a big sister?

_Bette and Tina exchange loving glances. They reach for each other's hand._

**TINA: **We're trying…

**SHANE: **That's great…a toast.

_They all clink glasses._

**SHANE: **And there's a perfect example: it doesn't matter who Angelica's biological mother is, you're both her parents.

_They all nod in agreement._

**KIT: **But you know, I love you all and consider you family, but I have to tell you, as much as I consider you sisters, having this baby girl as my little sister is truly special.

_Kit and Bette exchange a loving hand squeeze._

**SYDNEY **(buzzed from the wine) And see, that bond is eternal, despite what Doctor Orlando says.

_Bette and Kit stare blankly at Syd as Syd sips more wine. The group becomes silent._

**BETTE: **(to Syd) What do you mean?

**SYDNEY: **I mean you heard what Dr. Orlando said and it doesn't matter—your family.

**KIT: **(becoming agitated) Well of course it's all the same. Dr. Orlando had nothing but good news.

_Syd's expression sobers as she realizes she has revealed more than necessary._

**BETTE: **(concerned) Is there something Orlando didn't tell us?

**SYDNEY: **What did he say?

**KIT: **That there was no genetic match, we did not carry the breast cancer gene and everything else was normal and healthy.

_Syd takes another gulp of her wine. All eyes are upon her._

**BETTE: **Is there something else?

**SYDNEY: **Let's chat in the morning?

_Kit is becoming increasingly agitated._

**KIT: **We'll talk _now_. You promised you'd reveal everything.

_Syd is desperate to change the subject._

**SYDNEY: **You are both fine, let's the three of us talk in the morning.

**KIT: **You promised, you mother fucker, we'll talk now (_gesturing to the group_) this is our family and anything you can say to me and Bette you can say to all of us.

_Syd shifts awkwardly. The room is silent. Bette's hand strokes Kit arm to calm her._

**BETTE: **Syd, be straight with us**. **Did we misunderstand?

**SYDNEY: **No, you didn't misunderstand, but you didn't exactly _understand_ either.

(_Syd takes a breathe before continuing) _There's a genetic discrepancy in your DNA.

**KIT: **But we knew that…

**BETTE: **We have different mothers.

**SYDNEY: **And...apparently...different fathers as well.

**BETTE: **(confused) What're you saying?

**SYDNEY: **Bette and Kit, there's no genetic match because you two of you are not biological sisters.

**KIT: **(in denial) Fuck this shit. That's not true!

**BETTE: **We're half sisters.

**SYDNEY: **Legally perhaps, but not biologically. (_hesitates_) I'm so sorry, with the conversation about family I thought you knew.

**SHANE: **It doesn't change anything….

**KIT: **(Interrupts angrily) It changes fucking everything! Our entire life has been a lie!

**TINA: **That's not true; you're still sisters…just like Angelica is still your niece.

**KIT: **He _lied _to us.

**SYDNEY: **You don't know that.

**KIT: **Don't try to defend him.

**SYDNEY: **I can't condemn or defend him, we don't know what happened.

**KIT: **(sarcastically) Oh the great defender!

**SYDNEY: **Perhaps there was another lover for one—or both—of your mothers. Perhaps one or both of you were adopted but they choose not to reveal it. Perhaps you were switched at the hospital at birth and your parents never knew.

**KIT:** Bull-shit.

**SYDNEY: **I don't know. None of us will ever know. If your parents knew they took that secret to the grave with them. What I do know is that you two are sisters, and nothing any blood test says will ever change that.

**KIT: **Fuck this shit.

_Kit storms out. _

**SYDNEY: **(to Bette) Bette I'm so sorry.

**BETTE: **Excuse me.

_Bette leaves to follow Kit out of the room._

INT. CHATEAU BEDROOM A FEW HOURS LATER

_Syd is sleeping when Shane enters the room. Shane takes off her shirt and crawls under the covers to curl up behind Syd. Syd stirs awake as Shane begins to fondle her breast. _

**SHANE**: How long are you going to be mad?

**SYDNEY:** I'm not mad. The key to a strong relationship is never to go to bed angry.

_Syd rolls on her back to face Shane and they kiss._

**SHANE: **Hell of a day for you, between our botched intervention and the news about Bette and Kit. (_Shane then places several kisses on Syd's neck, shoulders and breast.) _I should've come up sooner and not left you alone.

**SYDNEY: **I'm OK—it was nice to hear your laugh drift upstairs.

_Shane turns serious._

**SHANE: **Look, Syd, I'm really sorry about that whole cockamamie story about Susan and those girls from The Planet…..

_Syd places her fingers to Shane's lips to silence her. _

**SYDNEY: **The second secret to a strong relationship is to argue only in the present and not bring up the past. All of that is ancient history now. Sometimes people do the wrong thing but for the right reasons. I know your intentions were good, although I think the women from The Planet had more malicious motives.

_Syd removes her fingers from Shane's mouth and replaces them with her lips. They kiss softly._

**SHANE: **It's over now, never to be spoken of again.

**SYDNEY: **How are Bette and Kit?

**SHANE: **They both went to bed early—to talk, I suspect.

**SYDNEY: **I feel like such a grim reaper.

**SHANE: **It's not your fault. You were just the messenger—and they wanted the truth.

**SYDNEY: **It's just the way the entire conversation was going about blood not defining family—I thought they knew.

_Shane begins kissing Syd all over._

**SHANE: **Shush, let me take your mind off of it.

_Syd and Shane make love._

INT. CHATEAU BEDROOM - SOMETIME LATER

_Shane and Syd are together in bed, the sheet draping over their naked bodies. Syd's head is cradled against Shane's breast._

**SHANE: **This is when I miss smoking. You know I gave it up for you?

**SYDNEY: **Pardon me?

**SHANE**: There's nothing like a cigarette after great sex.

**SYDNEY: **You watch too many movies.

_They both laugh and nuzzle each other playfully. Syd becomes more serious._

**SHANE: **What are you thinking?

**SYDNEY**: If I tell you, will you promise not to use it against me? (_Shane gestures to cross her heart_) You're like a different person when you're around Bette, Aliceand the rest of the group.

**SHANE: **Like we said earlier, they're my family.

**SYDNEY: **I know. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go back to L.A. with them?

**SHANE: **Why?

**SYDNEY: **Well, I'll be tied up much of the next few weeks—including a quick trip to India—and I'll be joining you in L.A. for Christmas. Then the entire gang will be at the Lake House for New Year's. I just thought maybe you'd like to get back to L.A. for awhile.

**SHANE: **I could come to India with you.

**SYDNEY**: I'd love to show you India—the floating palace and so many other things—but you need more than a few days notice and a passport…not to mention about a thousand dollars worth of shots.

**SHANE:** As in needles?

_Syd nods her head yes and Shane fakes a faint. _

**SYDNEY: **It's like L.A. flows through your blood—and your friends—your family of sisters—they are the air you breathe. I don't know how to compete with that. And I don't want to compete with it.

_Syd sits up to look at Shane. Their faces are very close._

**SYDNEY: **Shane, to love someone is to be responsible for them. And I am responsible for your health and happiness—even if it means giving you up.

**SHANE: **(very serious**) **Are you giving up on me?

**SYDNEY: **No, _silly_. I'm just giving you up for a few weeks**. **I'd never give up on you.

**SHANE: **(not dissuaded)Giving up on _us_?

**SYDNEY: **There'll always be an _us_. You're very special to me.

**SHANE: **(very serious**) **Then why are you traveling so much?

**SYDNEY: **Activity looks like a reason to be busy and meaningful—although I fear recently my activity has been without accomplishment.

**SHANE:** Sometimes I think you're busy looking for a reason to stay—or a reason not to. _(hesitates)_ I love you Syd.

**SYDNEY: **I believe you, and even more importantly I believe _in_ you. But I'm not certain if you are in love with me or you're in love with the thought of us as a couple—a unit.

**SHANE: **Where do you see us going Syd?

**SYDNEY: **I don't know Shane. I care about you a great deal, and I believe you care about me. But I don't think you want to be responsible for me—nor do I want to saddle you with the responsibility of me. There are some things I need to sort out…and I suspect there are things you need to sort out. Let's just see how it goes.

**SHANE: **So what's in our future? Just being friends? Maybe friends with occasional benefits?

**SYDNEY: **Let's just focus on the friends part and let everything else fall into place.

**SHANE**: I know you'd like me to say I love you exclusively, but I can't.

**SYDNEY:** At least you're honest.

**SHANE**: But that doesn't mean I'm not committed. I just have trust issues. In the end everyone leaves me.

**SYDNEY**: Trust is earned, Shane—and I'm not your father—I'll never leave you. I believe we are committed to each other—but maybe it wasn't meant to be in a romantic way. There are some people in the world who cross our paths—perhaps just for the briefest of moments—but they leave an indelible mark on us forever. You are one of those people, and I am so grateful we tripped into each other's lives.

**SHANE:** Is that statement supposed to mean something, or just hang there?

**SYDNEY**: It's supposed to mean that I don't want you to feel guilty when you "cheat" on me (_smiles and nudges Shane playfully_) – OK—so it really means that _I _will feel less guilty when you cheat on me. (_Shane smiles sadly_.) It's just a break for a few weeks—lighten up! And for now (_Syd rolls on top of Shane) _let's focus on that benefits part!

T_hey make love tenderly and passionately all night long._

INT. CHATEAU KITCHEN - THE NEXT MORNING

_Tina is in the kitchen sitting at the table sipping coffee and nursing a hang-over. Shane enters and heads for the coffee._

**SHANE: **Good morning.

**TINA:** (holding her head n agony) The only thing good about _this_ morning is that it will end at noon.

**SHANE**: Did you sleep well?

**TINA**: Like a baby—I was up every two hours.

_Alice enters the kitchen and heads for the coffee._

**SHANE**: (to Alice) Good morning.

**ALICE: **(coyly) Yeah, it must be.

**SHANE: **What do you mean?

**ALICE: **Let's just say the walls are a little thin and by the sounds of last night, you and Syd didn't get much sleep.

**SHANE: **Sorry.

**ALICE: **(playfully) No you're not!

**SHANE: **Where is everyone?

**TINA: **Bette and Kit went for a walk. Tashawent running about an hour ago and Syd went running about a half hour ago.

**ALICE **(kidding) Frankly I'm surprised Syd can _walk_ today let alone _run._

**TINA: **And I'm not really sure where Max is.

**SHANE: **I'm going to go back to L.A. with you…until Christmas.

_They all look at Shane skeptically._

**SHANE: **Syd is tied up much of the next few weeks, and she'll be joining us in L.A. for Christmas. We just thought it would be a good time for me to catch up with everything at home.

**TINA: **I thought home was where Syd is?

**SHANE: **(slightly defensively) It's only for 3 weeks.

**ALICE**: Don't you think you should stay with Syd?

**SHANE:** I don't know, Helena thinks I should.

**TINA:** No offense, but taking advice from Helena? That woman can't keep a plant alive let alone a relationship.

**ALICE** (playfully) Well that explains last night—there's nothing like good-bye sex.

**SHANE: **It's just so-long—not good-bye. Syd says the only reason we part is to meet again.

**ALICE:** If you say so.

**TINA**: Seriously Shane, Syd is terrific—if you botch this up, we're keeping her.

_They all laugh._

EXT. NH WOODED SCENIC RESORT ROAD – THE SAME MORNING

_Tasha is running at a good clip then pulls off to a gazebo at a scenic overlook. She takes in the spectacular view for a few seconds then begins to stretch, using the railing of the gazebo for support. Syd jogs up behind Tasha and joins her in the gazebo. Syd is extremely winded. _

**TASHA: **Where'd you come from?

**SYDNEY: **(panting and struggling for breath) I've been chasing you down this mountain for 20 minutes.

**TASHA: **You should've yelled. I would've stopped.

**SYDNEY: **I can hardly breathe let alone yell.

**TASHA:** You're out of shape.

**SYDNEY: **And I'm also almost old enough to be your mother. Respect your elders.

_They both smile and continue stretching._

**TASHA: **Listen Syd, speaking of respect, I was way out of line last night. I don't know what got in to me and I'm sorry.

**SYDNEY: **I'd like to talk about that.

**TASHA: **Really, there's nothing more to talk about. You're committed to Shane, I'm committed to Alice. You and I are just friends.

**SYDNEY: **Don't say it so demeaning—a friendship is a very valuable relationship—it's not "just friends" like its something inferior to a romantic relationships.

**TASHA: **Well it's not a romantic relationship and never will be. Look Syd, I love you. _(Syd goes to speak but Tasha motions for her to be silent) _ I wish they had a pill that could cure love, but until then, you never have to reciprocate—nor can I act on it. Just unrequited love between two friends—very good friends. And believe me, as a consolation prize there is nothing I cherish more than your friendship.

**SYDNEY: **How're things with you and Alice?

**TASHA: **We're doing OK—we have ups and downs but that's normal, right?

**SYDNEY: **Perfectly normal.

**TASHA:** My grandmother always says that if you want love without ups and downs, buy a dog.

**SYDNEY**: (laughing) I think I'm going to like meeting your grandmother. (_Syd's attention turns to the view) _It's magnificent, isn't it?

_Tasha is looking more at Syd than the view._

**TASHA: **It sure is.

**SYDNEY: **Tash, I was thinking. Maybe you and I should go to counseling? To be certain we preserve our friendship.

**TASHA: **You mean like couples counseling?

**SYDNEY: **In a way.

**TASHA: **But we're not a couple.

**SYDNEY: **Sure we are--maybe not in the romantic sense—but as friends you and I make an _us._ Two individuals committed to a relationship. Besides….(_Syd turns to face Tasha and tugs on Tasha's arm until Tasha responds and they are face to face.) _Besides, it might be a good time to talk with someone about those dreams you've been having.

**TASHA: **(resisting) I'm fine Syd. They'll go away.

**SYDNEY**: If you have truly been scared by something you fear it for life. War is scary, but nightmares aren't so scary when you realize that you are not alone.

**TASHA: **Syd I'm so lucky to have come home from that war—alive and in one piece. A few bad dreams are baggage I can carry.

**SYDNEY: **Sometimes war wounds are not visible—even to the wounded. Emotional wounds can be just as debilitating. But once we face our demons and face our fears, we eventually face each other.

**TASHA: **And how about your fears, doc? Your injuries? It's one thing to understand the concept, it's another to walk the talk.

**SYDNEY: **I don't know, I've just been out of sorts since Susan's death. I thought I was prepared—hell, I had over 2 years to prepare—but somehow (_Syd's voice trails off. Syd stares at the view while she composes her thoughts.) _Someone told me once that life was one big juggling act. We all struggle to keep our balls in the air. But the real talent is knowing which balls are rubber and will bounce if they're dropped and which are crystal and will shatter. I feel like I dropped the crystal ball and it has totally shattered—like my life.

**TASHA: **You didn't drop it Syd—it wasn't your failure.

**SYDNEY: **Well it sure seems like my failure. It doesn't matter who is to blame—in the end the result is the same. I made the decision to terminate Susan's life.

**TASHA: **Sue knew exactly what she was doing when she wrote her living will and she choose you to execute it—that doesn't make you an executioner. She trusted you to carry out her wishes—and it was her choice, Syd, not yours. Don't you dare take that decision away from her! The burden of Susan's death is not your burden to carry. _(softer)_ You're hurting Syd, we all can see that. Despite your own advice, one of your biggest problems is that you don't know how to ask for help. No woman goes through life without heartache. Take your own advice and talk with someone.

**SYDNEY: **Shrinks just aren't my style. _(rolling her eyes)_ I live in fear of bumping into my shrink at the supermarket. I can't talk openly with people I know, let alone a stranger. I guess we are both just walking wounded.

**TASHA: **I can talk with you.

**SYDNEY: **No, Tash, I don't have the proper physiological training. I can't help you.

**TASHA: **I don't mean talking with you professionally—I mean personally—as a friend. _(playfully_) We can take about our nightmares from the past and our dreams for the future.

**SYDNEY: **I'm not sure that is good for our friendship.

**TASHA: **Then we'll establish boundaries and guidelines to preserve the friendship at all costs.

**SYDNEY: **I'm not certain it will help.

**TASHA: **But it can't hurt. Nothing beats a failure but a try.

_Syd laughs._

**SYDNEY:** Isthat another one of your grandmother's sayings?

**TASHA: **Trust me on this one doc. (_Tasha turns and begins to walk away. Syd follows) _Let's take a nice slow walk back to the house and chat a bit. Maybe I can start by telling you about the sex dream I had about you last week?

**SYDNEY: **Tasha!

**TASHA: **I'm just kidding--we'll save that one for at least the 3rd session.

_Syd and Tasha walk back towards the house, talking and gesturing ._

EXT. BETTE'S HOUSE, POOLSIDE – ONE WEEK LATER

_Bette is sitting in the lounge chair. Tina hands her a cell phone._

**TINA: **Call her, Bette. This donor is too important.

**BETTE: **It's just so damn _hypocritical_.

**TINA: **(forcefully) _Call her._

_Tina leaves and Bette dials the phone._

**BETTE: **Hi Syd, it's Bette (_listening_) Yes, everyone's doing fine _(Bette takes a deep breathe to gather confidence)_ Syd, I have a favor to ask. We have this couple who are a _huge_ potential donor to the art department and I am flying to Philly to have dinner with them next week…. (_listening_) Yes, yes, thanks, I'd love to stay with you—which brings me to my next point. _(Tina encourages Bette to continue_) The wife of this couple is familiar with your clinic here in L.A. Somehow it came up that you and I are friends and she's insisting on meeting you. Can you join us for dinner next Thursday_?...(listening_) Great—thanks (_Bette takes a deep breathe)_—and Syd, I know I gave you a really hard time about you and your ex-husband using each other as "dates" at heterosexual events, so I have absolutely no business asking this, but can Paul join you, and…and…can Peter accompany me?

INT. SYDNEY'S BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

**SYDNEY **(_smiling on the other end of the line_) Of course. Peter loves art, he'll be delighted to attend. It's not hypocritical. We're just a group of friends going out to dinner together, and if it makes our heterosexual hosts more comfortable to be two-by two, then so be it. I'll see you Thursday.

INT. THURSDAY OF THE NEXT WEEK – THE FOYER OF THE MANSION MAIN LINE PHILADELPHIA OF TED AND MARY LEE

TED LEE—a 70-ish Asian American man—answers the door to greet Bette, Syd, Paul and Peter. Ted's wife MARY—a white woman, somewhat younger than Ted—follows behind him. Ted greets his guests with warm handshakes. Mary shakes hands with Paul and Peter and hugs Bette and Syd. Mary holds the hug with Syd for an extra second—not impolite, but hugging like she sincerely means it.

**MARY: **Dr. Livingston I presume?

_Mary's warm smile makes it easy to forgive her for the tired joke._

**BETTE: **(motioning to Paul and Peter) Let me introduce Peter and Paul.

**PETER: **(playfully) We write gospels together.

**TED: **Peter and Paul, please meet my wife Mary…perhaps Peter, Paul and Mary can sing a song for us later?

_They all laugh._

INT. DINING ROOM OF TEDAND MARY'S MANSION MAIN LINE PHILADELPHIA – LATER THAT EVENING

_The group is talking and obviously enjoying each others company. Mary in particular has been listening to Syd intently. _

**SYDNEY:** Two thirds of babies born with HIV are infected in the womb. The other one-third by breast feeding. 98% of those babies could avoid infection with proper intervention. Yet the U.S. government refuses to aid clinics that offer women a full menu of pregnancy options. We deny basic medical care because of the religious beliefs of political leaders. Even internationally the U.S. will not fund clinics that provide abortion. It's legal in the U.S., but we deny it world-wide.

**MARY:** The U.S. flaunts the burden of charity, but only supports those less fortunate that we approve of.

**SYDNEY**: Exactly! We sit here with a half dozen or more world class hospitals within a ten mile radius and we have no idea what it's like in other countries—especially for the women.

**MARY**: I've always felt that you can tell the future of a country by how they treat their women. If women are treated with respect, if girls are educated and have opportunities, than the future of the country is bright. But if they allow women to be disrespected, discriminated against and left to rot in ignorance, then the country's future is bleak.

**TED: **I think that is an excellent barometer.

_Ted and Mary exchange looks indicating the evening is drawing to a close._

**MARY: **I can't tell you what a lovely evening this has been. _(Mary places her hand on Ted's)_ it's so energizing to have young people in the house and we have both _so_ enjoyed your company, Bette thank you for arranging it.

**TED: **Well, if I can keep you all captive a little longer, how about I show you men my sports memorabilia collection and share a brandy in the den?

**MARY: **And ladies, the art pieces Bette has been salivating over are in the drawing room.

**TED: **Do you have time?

_They all nod affirmatively and get up from the table._

**MARY: **Ladies, follow me.

**TED: **Gentlemen, this way.

**PETER: **(whispering to Syd playfully) Of course I'd much rather be joining you in the art room.

**SYDNEY: **Sexism at it's finest!

INT. TED AND MARY LEE'S MANSION – MAIN LINE PHILADELPHIA - SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Bette, Mary and Syd are in the drawing room admiring a painting._

**BETTE: **(in awe) It truly is marvelous.

**MARY: **You can see my husband and have a keen love for the arts, which is why we are so pleased to be able to support your project. We have decided on three million.

**BETTE: **(shocked and pleased) _Three _million?

**MARY: **Per year for 5 years. Is that sufficient?

**BETTE: **(overwhelmed) More than sufficient. That's wonderful!

_Bette moves to embrace Mary._

**MARY: **Then let's celebrate with an after dinner drink, shall we?

_Mary releases the embrace and walks over to the bar. Bette turns to Syd and holds three fingers up behind Mary's back. Bette is ecstatic._

**BETTE: **(mouthing to Syd gleefully) Three!

_Syd smiles and give Bette a thumbs-up. _

**MARY: **Brandy, Amaretto?

**BETTE: **Amaretto for me

**SYDNEY: **Please make that two.

_Mary speaks as she pours the drinks._

**MARY: **Sydney, I've admired your work for sometime now, your initiatives in India, and of course your clinic in California.

**SYDNEY: ** How an earth did you hear about them?

_Mary hands Bette and Syd their drinks and retrieves her own._

**MARY: **Actually doctor, I wanted to meet you because I have been a fortunate recipient of your kindness.

**SYDNEY: **Were you a patient?

**MARY: **Of sorts.

**SYDNEY: **Forgive my brain burp and senior moment, but I can't place you.

**MARY: **(amused) My dear, you are much too young for a senior moment. Besides, I was never a patient you treated in person, although I owe you a huge dept of gratitude.

_Mary steps forward until she is just a foot away from Syd. They face each other, Bette is standing a few feet to the side._

**MARY: **You have always been a stanch advocate for organ transplant; I've read many of your essays. And several months ago I was the recipient of a new heart.

**SYDNEY: **A heart transplant? That's wonderful, you seem to be doing extremely well.

**MARY: **Very well, indeed.

_Mary reaches forward for Syd's hand and tenderly places Syd's hand over her heart. Syd is confused by the intimate but gentle gesture. Bette takes a protective step forward_.

**MARY: **I received a good heart Syd—the heart of Susan Weaver beats in my breast.

_Syd's face drains of all color and she sways slightly. Syd tries to pull her hand away from Mary's breast but Mary holds Syd's hand tightly to her chest to steady her. Bette reaches for Syd's elbow. Syd's hand relaxes against Mary's chest as if she is comforted by the familiar feel of Susan's beating heart._

**MARY: **Let me get you some water.

_Mary leaves to get water from the bar and Bette guides Syd to a chair. Mary returns with a glass of water and hands it to Syd. Syd tries to lift the glass to her mouth, but her hand is shaking uncontrollably. Bette steadies Syd's hand and guides the glass of water to Syd's mouth._

**MARY: **I'm sorry to shock you. After the operation I seemed possessed to learn all I could about my heart's—shall we say—_original _owner. I read all of the newspaper clippings surrounding Susan's death, your two year court fight to have her removed from life support, the unfortunate press regarding… (_Mary doesn't complete the sentence but kneels in front of Syd). _I'm sorry if I was selfish in making the decision to tell you. I just felt a yearning, a need to seek you out. To learn as much as I can about Susan. You must have loved each other very much.

**SYDNEY: **(struggling but managing to keep her composure) I'm glad you did, Susan would be pleased….and so am I.

**MARY: **I was appalled at the violence inflicted on Susan, I thought it might give a sense of comfort—perhaps revenge—for you to know a part of her still lives, and loves.

**SYDNEY: **Her revenge is for you to live a full and meaningful life. Cicero said the life of the dead is placed in the mind of the living.

_Mary nods._

**MARY: **And in this case also the breast**. **My husband knows nothing about my research, and what I know about you and Susan. (_Mary tries to be politically correct_) and the various allegations that make me believe your escorts are here for Ted's and my benefit, not yours.

_The drawing room door opens and Ted, Peter and Paul enter. Peter's eye is drawn to the magnificent painting the women admired earlier._

**PETER**: (in awe) How spectacular!

_Paul notices that Syd is pale and struggling._

**PAUL: **The entire evening has been spectacular but I am afraid we must go.

**PETER: **(resisting now that he has seen the painting) But….

**PAUL: (**protectively**) **Bette has an early flight and I think we've imposed on our hosts long enough.

_They all begin to move to the exit._

**TED: **Believe me, it has been no imposition, I hope you'll come again soon.

_Mary gently squeezes Syd's forearm and makes eye-contact._

**MARY: **Yes, I hope to see you again very soon.

**PAUL: **(whispering to Bette) What the hell happened in there? Syd looks terrible.

**BETTE: **I'll tell you in the car.

INT. PAUL'S CAR SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

**PAUL: **Fuck—you're telling me they lured us to their home so Mary could spring the news that she now owns Sue's heart?

**BETTE: **Not they, just Mary. Apparently Ted knows nothing about this. And it wasn't malicious.

**PAUL: **You OK Syd?

_Syd does not respond._

**PETER: **We sure can't go home on this note. I know the answer—the Purple Palace.

**BETTE: **What?

**PETER: **It's the best gay bars in Bucks County.—and right now dancing is the only thing I can think of that will restore color to Syd's face.

**SYDNEY: **(objecting) No, I don't think I'm up for it.

**PETER: **(playfully) Come-on, are you going to deny two gay men the opportunity to flaunt you?

**BETTE: **(skeptical) What do you mean?

**PAUL: **(smiling slyly) It is a male gay bar….

**PETER: **And everyone there will think we are with the hottest drag queens they ever saw! Comm-on, it'll be fun—just for an hour?

**BETTE: **(smiling playfully) I'm game.

_Syd stares out the window and does not respond._

INT. PURPLE PALACE: MALE GAY BAR—SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Peter, Paul, Bette and Syd are dancing. It takes a little while—and several more drinks—but Syd loosens-up and enjoys the distraction. They dance in various combinations, including Paul and Syd doing their signature waltz. They all laugh and celebrate the three million dollar evening. _

INT. BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE - SEVERAL HOURS LATER

_Bette and Syd are returning to Syd's home. The home is richly furnished._

**BETTE: **Hell of an evening.

**SYDNEY: **Is it worth you even trying to sleep at this point?

**BETTE: **Nah…even if I tried I don't think I could.

**SYDNEY: **Three million dollars times five—that should provide you with job security for awhile.

**BETTE: **(smiling—obviously pleased) Yeah—what a bonus. (_Bette turns serious_) But how about you? Want to talk for awhile?

**SYDNEY: **(nodding appreciatively) That'd be nice. I want to hear about you and Kit.

_Bette makes coffee. They sit at the kitchen table and talk through the night, smiles, laughter and tears._

INT. S BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE LATE-NIGHT/EARLY MORNING – AN HOUR OR SO AFTER DANCING

_Syd is standing in the living room wearing a bath robe and holding a travel mug of coffee. Bette enters the living room dressed for travel with her coat draped over her arm and wheeling her suitcase._

**SYDNEY: **Can I help you with anything?

**BETTE: **Not unless you can give me a few hours sleep.

**SYDNEY: **It wasn't my fault we stayed out all night. (_Syd hands Bette the coffee) _This is the best I can do for now, besides, you can sleep on the plane.

_Syd and Bette walk toward the front door. Bette places the coffee mug on a table and puts on her coat. Bette turns to face Syd_.

**BETTE: **Seriously Syd, I can't thank you enough for your help last night.

**SYDNEY: **No problem. I'm just so happy they'll support your project.

_Bette nods. Then steps closer to Syd and places both hands on Syd's arms, just above the elbows. Bette looks Syd in the eyes._

**BETTE: **And are you OK with Mrs. Lee's little revelation?

**SYDNEY: **It was a bit of a shock, but yes, I'm OK with it. Mrs. Lee has a good heart—figuratively and literally—Susan would be pleased.

_Bette embraces Syd. _

**BETTE: **Are you sure you're OK?

_Syd nods against Bette shoulder. Their embrace lingers a little longer than it should, then Bette backs Syd against the wall, pulls her head back and the two embrace and engage in a passionate kiss. Bette unties Syd's robe and quickly moves her right hand between Syd's legs. Bette's left hand reaches down to pull Syd's right leg upward. Syd supports herself against the wall as she balances on one leg, her other wrapped around Bette's waste. Bette mutters softly as she enters inside Syd._

**BETTE: **Sweet Jesus.

_Syd moans in ecstasy as Bette pleases her. Syd clings to Bette as she climaxes._

**SYDNEY: **(weakly) Oh God.

**BETTE: (**tenderly**)**You're quivering.

_Syd continues to hold Bette for support as she slowly lowers her right leg._

**SYDNEY: (**weakly) I just need a minute.

_Bette very slowly pulls away as Syd regains her strength. Bette leans her forehead against Syd's._

**BETTE: **Got your land-legs back?

_Syd nods yes and pulls her robe closed as Bette pulls away. A horn blows outside._

**BETTE: **There's my cab.

_Bette pulls her gloves out of her coat pocket, puts them on, grabs her suitcase handle and opens the door. Bette looks back at Syd, smiles softly before tuning away and walking outside. Syd closes the door behind Syd, watches her thorugh the peep hole for a minute, leaning her head against the door and supporting herself with the door knob._

INT. SYD'S BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE – TWO HOURS LATER

_Syd is still dressed in her robe and is sleeping on the couch. Syd's cell phone rings and awakens her. A sleepy Syd manages to retrieve the phone._

**SYDNEY: **(sleepily**) **Hello?

INT. AIRPLANE AND FARMHOUSE - A CONTINUOUS TELEPHONE CONVERSATION BETWEEN SYD AND BETTE

_Bette is seated in the plane and speaking to Syd on her cell phone._

**BETTE: **Syd, its Bette. I wanted to call and see if you're OK after…(_stammers uncomfortably_)..after what happened.

**SYDNEY: **Bette, I may be sexually inexperienced for a woman of my mature years, but I'm a big girl and not so fragile that I can't handle a farewell finger fuck.

**BETTE: **(distressed) Don't put it that way.

**SYDNEY: (**annoyed**) **Then what was it Bette—some sort of right of passage into your circle—no one is really "in" until she's consummated the relationship with Bette?

**BETTE: **You know that's not it.

**SYDNEY: **(agitated) I appreciate the call but don't worry, I'll be able to look you in the eye next time I see you and deal with Tina without divulging our dirty little secret.

**BETTE: **But it wasn't dirty—it was beautiful. I felt close to you…it just seemed right to express it that way.

**SYDNEY **(softening) You and I don't have the right to express ourselves that way.

**BETTE: **I know. (hesitates) I'd like to say I'm sorry it happened but the truth is I don't regret it.

**SYDNEY: **I don't regret it either—but nor do I want to repeat it.

**BETTE: **Understood. It will just be one shared beautiful moment.

**SYDNEY:** Beautiful perhaps, but betrayal none-the-less.

**BETTE:** I don't understand.

**SYDNEY**: Eventually everyone begins taking loved ones for granted and looks to others who will give them new attention. The natural course of relationships involves betrayal—either in a big way or in a million little ways. I don't want to be pat of Tina's betrayal.

_The cockpit bell rings indicating that cell phone must be turned off._

**BETTE: **I have to go. Bye Syd.

**SYDNEY: **Never say good-bye, Bette, just so-long.

**BETTE: **I'll call you later this week.

INT SYD'S BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE – CONTINUOUS

_Syd clicks off her cell phone and drops back on the couch, resting her head on the rear of the couch and shutting her eyes. The door bell rings and Syd gets up to answer. Tasha enters the brownstone, places her suitcase on the floor and hugs Syd._

**SYDNEY: **Welcome! How was your flight?

_Tasha looks Syd over._

**TASHA: **Great. Your're looking pretty perky for someone who's been up all night.

**SYDNEY: **How'd you know?

**TASHA: **I saw Bette at the airport. She told me everything..

**SYDNEY: **(suspiciously and guarded) She told you everything?

**TASHA: **Yeah, about the multi-million dollar donation, the double date. (hesitates and proceeds gently) Mrs. Lee and Susan's heart.

_Tasha tenderly touches Syd's arm to comfort her._

**TASHA: **Why don't you get dressed and I'll make breakfast. (_Tasha holds up a bag from the deli and smiles)_ I came prepared.

**SYDNEY: **Sounds like a plan. (_pointing as she speaks_) Your bedroom is back there. Kitchen is there. Make yourself at home.

INT SYD'S BUCKS COUNTY PA FARMHOUSE – SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Syd, dressed in kaki's and a sweater, enters the kitchen and sits at the table which has been meticulously set by Tasha._

**SYDNEY: **Did you find everything you needed?

**TASHA: **No problem.

_Tasha places two plates of eggs, hash browns and toast on the table and sits down with Syd. Syd surveys the table and smiles, obviously very pleased._

**TASHA: **What are you smiling about?

**SYDNEY: **All of this.

**TASHA: **All of what? It's just breakfast.

**SYDNEY: **Not just the breakfast, it's your sensitivity, your attention to detail. You have everything just the way I like it (_Syd picks up a bottle of hot sauce_) even down to the hot sauce. (_Tasha smiles and blushes. Syd reaches across the table and gently places her hand on Tasha's forearm) _Thank you for taking such good care of me.

**TASHA: **What can I say, I'll make a good little wifey someday—or am I the hubby?

_Syd laughs._

**SYDNEY: **We do need to work on new terminology in our society don't we?

_Syd and Tasha begin eating. Syd turns her attention to the stack of maps and brochures Tasha has on the table._

**SYDNEY: **So let's see what you've planned—you've been talking about this trip like a giggling schoolgirl. (_pulling a pamphlet out of her pocket)_ Here's a train schedule.

**TASHA: **I always wanted to see New York City at Christmastime—ever since I was a kid. It' like a dream come true.

**SYDNEY: **Well let's see how much of this dream we can make a reality. Show me what you've got mapped out. It's your birthday, so whatever you want.

_Tasha moves the pile of info between them and they begin reviewing._

EXT. NEW YORK CITY - LATER THAT DAY

_Tasha and Syd explore Manhattan: ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza, the store windows, the view from the Empire State building, the Christmas Carols and dancing snowflakes at Saks, St. Patrick's Cathedral, etc. _

EXT. NEW YORK CITY: CENTRAL PARK – EVENING OF THE SAME DAY

_Tasha and Syd are taking a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park. They are huddled under a blanket. Tasha is smiling and obviously pleased with the day._

**TASHA: **Thank you, Syd, for a wonderful day.

**SYDNEY: **You're welcome—and thank you.

**TASHA: **For what?

**SYDNEY: **For letting me experience the City through your eyes—it brings back the "new-ness."

**TASHA: **The only thing that would make this day more perfect is if it snowed.

_Tasha looks out over the wooded path smiling._

**SYDNEY: **So how is everything at home? Everything with Alice?

**TASHA: **It's OK; we both seem to be adjusting to taking a break for awhile.

**SYDNEY: **When will you know the break is over?

_Tasha turns serious._

**TASHA: **I think it is over—the relationship, I mean. The break is permanent.

**SYDNEY: **Really? Why?

**TASHA: **I think Alice is seeing someone else.

**SYDNEY: **I thought you agreed not to date during the separation?

**TASHA: **We did.

**SYDNEY: **And how do you feel about that?

**TASHA: **Playing my friendly shrink again?

**SYDNEY: **You know I don't mean it that way.

**TASHA: **I just don't know why Alice has to be so damn nasty about it all.

**SYDNEY: **She's angry—at herself. She needs to justify her behavior. She's not beating you up to tear you down—but doing it to build herself up. Don't take it personally, even if you still end up with the same bruises.

**TASHA**: And how about you and Shane?

**SYDNEY: **We speak every day—sometimes several times a day. She called me yesterday with her grades. Said I was the first person she wanted to tell. She's such an L.A. girl; it just seems unfair to ask her to come back east.

**TASHA: **Are you going to stay in L.A. after Christmas?

**SYDNEY: **You know how I feel about that. I'm as much a northeastern girl as Shane is a Southern Cal gal.

_Tasha hesitates for a moment, then becomes serious._

**TASHA:** Youknow that Shane and Carmen have been back in touch._(Syd nods yes)_

Have you asked Shane what's up with her and Carmen?

**SYDNEY:** I don't want to ask for information when I know the answer will be a lie.

Besides, isn't this what you keep telling me is so special about lesbians, you're friends, then you date, then you're back to friends? (_Tasha shrugs) _I know you're trying to protect me and I appreciate that. But Shane and Carmen need to sort their feelings out. I can't play a role in that. I never want Shane to feel trapped. If she's in a relationship with me, then that needs to be because she wants to be—not because she feels obligated to be. That's the one beautiful thing about gays _not_ being allowed to marry—you're not legally bound.

**TASHA: **That's all very _evolved _of you.

_They both laugh._

**SYDNEY: **Anhonorable person knows when enough is enough. I just hope I'm strong enough to be an honorable person.

**TASHA: **Are you and Shane still planning to come to my grandmother's for Christmas dinner?

**SYDNEY: **We wouldn't miss it. (_Syd looks up and smiles.) _Look—it's snowing!

**TASHA: (**_smiling broadly_**) **It's so quiet—so peaceful and perfect. _(Tasha sticks her tongue out to catch a snowflake, then giggles like a schoolgirl)_

**SYDNEY: **Happy birthday, Tasha. (_Tasha smiles as the carriage rolls away)_

INT. TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE L.A.- CHRISTMAS DAY

_Syd and Tasha's grandmother are washing dishes at the sink. Tasha is clearing the table. Shane is on the porch outside of the kitchen window playing with a few children. There are several other people milling about, laughing, etc. _

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **I'm so happy that you and Shane were able to join us. It's good to know Tasha has such nice friends.

**SYDNEY: **Thank you for having us. Dinner was delicious.

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **Take some advice from an old lady—always approach love and cooking with reckless abandon. (_Syd laughs_).I love a house filled with people and laughter at Christmas time. And your friend (_nodding to Shane outside_) seems to have a following with the children.

**SYDNEY: **Yes, Shane's great with kids.

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **Tasha told me Shane is taking correspondence courses to become a teacher.

**SYDNEY: **Yes, she'll be a natural.

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **I'm hoping a bit of that influence will rub off on Tasha —I worry about her being a police officer.

_Tasha interrupts her grandmother and takes up another towel._

**TASHA: **(affectionately**) **You worry about _everything_ Nana. It's a family tradition.

**SYDNEY: **Well, it's wonderful to have family traditions of all kinds.

_They all laugh._

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **What were your Christmas traditions, Syd?

**SYDNEY: **We really didn't have any. My grandparents came to the U.S from India as teenagers. My parents were both born and raised in the states, but they entered the Peace Corp shortly after they married. My sisters and I spent our childhood living in India—then I earned a scholarship and spent my teenage years at a boarding school here in the states. We really didn't have any family holiday traditions like Thanksgiving and certainly not Christmas. That's one of the reasons I appreciate today so much.

_Tasha's grandmother dries her hands on her apron and turns to Syd, taking Syd's face in her hands._

**TASHA'S GRANDMOTHER: **Well, from now on you will be an adopted part of our holiday family. (_Tasha's grandmother kisses Syd on both cheeks.)_

**TASHA: **Break it up you two. Nana, you go play with the kids, let me take over washing.

_Tasha's grandmother goes out to join the group on the porch._

**TASHA: **(to Syd**) **You've made a good impression.

**SYDNEY: **She thinks I'm a positive influence on you—that translates to me being "old."

**TASHA: (**kidding**) **Not old, just _mature, _Nana likes mature_. _ She always says that except for some physical depreciation age makes you smarter, wiser, in full color….

**SYDNEY: **(interrupting) Spectacular! Just like the fall foliage before the leaves fall off. (_they both laugh_) But seriously, this has been a great day and your family is just wonderful.

**TASHA: **You think?

**SYDNEY: **Absolutely, like a Norman Rockwall painting—less the snow of course.

**TASHA: **Less the white family too**! **Maybe we're like one of those old photos, only now we're looking at the negatives! _(they both laugh)_

**SYDNEY: **There's nothing negative about your family, or this day.

**TASHA: (**turning serious**) **Then why am I so resentful?

**SYDNEY: **Resentful of what?

**TASHA: **Of this perfect little nuclear family—that I don't feel a part of.

**SYDNEY: **But you're such an integral part, and obviously Nana's favorite.

**TASHA: **Face it Syd, I'm odd man out. No husband, no kids. I mean, look at those two. (_motions to her younger nephew who is cuddling with his new girlfriend on the lounge chair_) dating for 3 weeks and here she is at our family Christmas, openly holding hands, snuggling. She'll be in the family photo as well, mark my words. In the meantime, Alice and I were together 3 years and we could never be openly affectionate like that—and Alice never made the group photo.

**SYDNEY: **I understand. Susan and I were together almost 20 years and only spent a handful of holidays together. Sneaking in phone calls in the middle of the night like criminals

**TASHA**: Andeveryone has such sympathy for my brother going through a divorce. I split with Alice and not an ounce of sympathy**. **

**SYDNEY: (**trying to be funny)The divorce probably really messes with the old family photos. What do you do, cut her out? Put another head on her body?

_Tasha smiles at the lameness of Syd's humor._

**TASHA:** Give it up Syd, humor isn't your strong point. (_becoming serious again_) I just find myself so _resentful _of them all. Even though I know it's more my attitude then their's.

**SYDNEY: **Let's face it; heterosexuals have a lock on Hallmark cards, Lifetime movies and family holidays.

**TASHA: **Maybe that's why we create our own family of friends. (_Tasha hesitates for a moment) _Speaking of which, are you going over to Bette's later tonight?

**SYDNEY: **Yeah, I'll stop in for a few minutes on my way home. How about you?

**TASHA: **No, I'm going to skip it this year. I mean, I'm OK with everything, but I just don't think I can deal with Alice and her new squeeze, not just yet. When I leave here I'm headed home to curl up with one of those sappy old holiday movies.

**SYDNEY:** What happened to that girl who asked you to dinner?

**TASHA**: I told her I wasn't ready yet for dinner, but I appreciated the offer—it's always nice to be asked. (_hesitates for a moment_) You know Carmen will be at Bette's tonight, too.

**SYDNEY: ** It'll be our first chance to meet.

**TASHA: **You OK with that?

**SYDNEY: **Do I have a choice? _(shaking her head_) I just don't know the rules, Tash. You and Alice break-up, but we all stay friends. Shaneand Carmen…I'm not certain where any of us fit in. It's like we should have a jury decide who splits, who stays, etc.

**TASHA: **It'sconfusing. We need an Emily Post for lesbian etiquette. _(Tasha pulls a piece of paper from her back pocket and unfolds it). _By the way, I wanted to show you this.

_Syd reads the letter and smiles broadly._

**SYDNEY:** You're going to be a pilot!

**TASHA:** (obviously proud and pleased) I guess all that flight time I logged in the Army is finally paying off.

**SYDNEY **: (very sincerely) I'm so pleased for you and proud of you—and Nana will be too! (_Syd hugs Tasha_) And besides, you're gonna look great in that uniform!

_Tasha smiles and holds the hug as long as she can._

INT. BETTE AND TINA'S HOUSE - CHRISTMAS EVENING

_Bette, Tina, Kit and Max are all chatting in the living room. There are boxes and torn wrapping paper strewn throughout the room. Shane and Carmen are playing_ _with Angelica. Alice and her new girlfriend are snuggling on the couch. Syd knocks on the door and enters. Bette and Tina greet her._

**TINA: **I was beginning to worry about you. Shane has been here for hours.

**SYDNEY: **I'm so sorry to be late. Shane escaped before the battle of _Family Feud_ heated up. I just could not desert my teammates.

**TINA:** (kidding) Loyal to the end.

_Syd hands Tina a bottle of wine and a box of candy. Syd has another bag in her hands._

**SYDNEY: **I'm beat and can only stay a few minutes, but I wanted to be certain to get this to Angelica.

_Syd walks over to where Shane and Carmen are playing with Angelica. Shane and Carmen stand. Shane hugs Syd but there is an air of awkwardness in the room._

**SHANE: **I hope your team won.

**SYDNEY: **(kidding) Well, at the risk of being immodest, we did manage to squeak out a victory.

_Shane shuffles and looks at her feet. Sydney steps forward to introduce herself to Carmen._

**SYDNEY: **And you must be Carmen. _(Syd embraces Carmen warmly)._ I have so looked forward to meeting you.

**CARMEN: **_(relieved by the warm greeting_) It's a pleasure meeting you, Dr. Livingston. Shane has told me so much about you.

**SYDNEY: **Please, call me Syd.

_Syd turns her attention to Angelica._

**SYDNEY: **Angelica, this is for you.

**ANGELICA**: Thank you Aunt Syd. _(to Shane)_ can you help me open it?

_Angelica takes the package and moves off with Shane to open it, leaving Carmen and Syd__standing together. _

**SYDNEY: **(to Tina, smiling) Aunt Syd? I've been "titled?"

**TINA: **You should be honored. (_shuffles at the awkwardness of Carmen's presence_) So how are you enjoying your L.A. Christmas?

**SYDNEY: **I could use a little snow but otherwise it's been wonderful.

**TINA: **There'll be plenty of snow in the mountains for New Years.

_Tina realizes that she has put her foot in her mouth and shifts her eyes away from Carmen's awkwardly._

**SYDNEY: **(to Carmen) I've invited the gang to my lake house in the mountains for New Year's Eve. Right now they have about 3 feet of snow. I hope you'll be able to join us.

**CARMEN: **(pleased and surprised by the invitation) Really? I wouldn't want to intrude.

**SYDNEY: **Nonsense, there is plenty of space and I'd love to have you.

**CARMEN: **Thank you, I accept.

_Tina intervenes to avoid another awkward silence._

**TINA: **(to Syd) Can I take your coat?

**SYDNEY: **No really, I can't stay. I just wanted to drop in for a few minutes. I'll see you next week.

**TINA: **Are you sure you can't stay.

_Syd makes eye contact with Tina._

**SYDNEY: **(a little sadly) No, please understand, I really can't.

**TINA: **(nods sympathetically) I understand.

_Shane sees Syd leaving and calls after Syd._

**SHANE: **(to Syd)Wait, I'll walk you to your car.

_Shane and Syd leave._

**TINA: **(whispering to Bette and looking after Syd) That was a class act.

**BETTE: **Did you expect anything less from Syd?

EXT. SYDNEY'S HOUSE IN L.A. – LATER THAT EVENING

_Syd gets out of her car and approaches the front door. Tasha emerges from the side bushes._

**SYDNEY: **Tash? Did you just get here?

**TASHA: **Just pulled up a couple minutes ago.

**SYDNEY: **That was good timing.

**TASHA: **(smiling coyly) I must confess, Bette called.

**SYDNEY: **Ahh, another _intervention._

**TASHA: **No….(_Tasha pulls out a bottle of wine from under her coat and a couple DVDs from her pocket—she smiles playfully) _To quote from your favorite movie, I just had this "scathingly brilliant idea."

_Syd smiles broadly._

**SYDNEY: **Come on in--I'll make the popcorn.

INT. SYD'S HOUSE - SOMETIME LATER THAT EVENING

_Syd and Tasha are on the couch munching on popcorn, drinking wine, laughing, and then later crying at some silly holiday movie. A fire is blazing in the fireplace._

INT. SYD'S HOUSE - SOMETIME LATER

_The fire has died, the wine bottle is empty; the TV screen is blue-blank and Syd and Tasha are sound asleep on opposite ends of the couch. _

INT. SYD'S HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING

_Tasha is sprawled out on the couch covered in a blanket, sleeping soundly. Syd emerges from the bedroom—dressed in jeans and a sweater—and enters the kitchen to put on coffee. Tasha stirs awake._

**SYDNEY: **Good morning sleeping beauty—or should I say good afternoon?

**TASHA: **(sleepily) What time is it?

**SYDNEY: **About 12:30.

**TASHA: **(jumping up)Jesus, I have a shift at 2:00.

**SYDNEY: **Time for coffee?

_The doorbell rings, then the knob of the locked door turns a few times. Syd answers the door and Shane steps in. Shane observes the remnants of the night before, including the blanket on the couch. Shane looks at Tasha, confused._

**TASHA: **I have to run to make my shift.

_Tasha leaves._

**SHANE: **(to Syd) Did Tasha stay here last night?

**SYDNEY: **Yeah, we ended up watching an old, silly holiday movie. (_Syd pours herself some Diet Pepsi.) _I was about to put some coffee on for Tasha, would you like some?

**SHANE: **(ignoring the question) Did you two sleep together?

Syd's back is to Shane so Shane cannot Syd's playful, yet devious, smile.

**SYDNEY: **How would you feel if I said yes?

**SHANE: **(shuffling uncomfortably) I don't know.

_Syd turns to face Shane._

**SYDNEY: **Well, I'll let you off the hook. We fell asleep—on opposite ends of the couch. So if that constitutes sleeping together, then we're guilty as charged. It was only for a few hours before I moved into my room.

_There is an awkward pause while Shane appears to process the information._

**SYDNEY: **Shane, why are you here?

**SHANE: **(guiltily) I came to pick up a few things. _(Shane just notices Syd is wearing_ _a heavy sweater_) Why are you wearing that sweater?

**SYDNEY: **I'm headed up to the lake house. Thought I should get there a few days early to make sure everything is shoveled and prepared for New Year's Eve.

**SHANE: **I thought you were staying in L.A. for a few days?

**SYDNEY: **(defiantly) I changed my mind.

**SHANE: **Oh…

_They face each other awkwardly. Syd tries to let Shane off the hook by retrieving a key from the kitchen drawer and handing it to Shane._

**SYDNEY: **Here's a key, just in case you need anything while I am away.

_Shane and Syd hold eye contact for a few seconds as they both realize the seriousness of Shane removing her belongings. Syd reaches forward and pulls Shane close to hug her. Syd is fighting back tears as she speaks, still hugging Shane._

**SYDNEY: **I'd like to say let's not be friends. That what we had was very special and being friends would only trivialize it. (_Syd swallows to regain her composure_) But the truth is that I can't imagine my life without you as my friend. But no friends with benefits…just friends

**SHANE: **Just old and dear friends**. **

_Syd pulls away, continuing to fight back tears by faking a brave smile._

**SYDNEY: ** (laughing softly) Let's drop the "old" part and just be _dear _friends, OK?

**SHANE: **(smiling sadly and nodding in agreement) Deal. (_hesitates_) I love you Syd. _(a single tear rolls down Shane's cheek)._

_Syd continues her brave smile._

**SYDNEY:** I love you too, kid.

INT. SYD'S CALIFORNIA LAKE HOUSE DEN - NEW YEAR'S EVE

_Syd has nodded off, sitting upright in front of the fire. Classical music plays in the background. DR. SUSAN WEAVER—Syd's former partner—enters and gently shakes Syd awake._

**SUSAN**: You nodded off.

**SYDNEY: **(sleepily) What time is it?

**SUSAN: **Not long before mid-night.

_Susan stands and walks over to pick up a beautiful crystal knick-knack from the table adjacent to the fireplace. Syd stands and walks over to Susan. Susan holds the knickknack up for Syd to see. It shimmers in the fire light._

**SUSAN: **Remember this?

**SYDNEY: (**smiling tenderly) I remember it all.

**SUSAN: **You gave this to me the first New Year's Eve we spent here.

_Susan puts the knickknack down. They kiss, and then embrace._

**SYDNEY: **Oh God how I've missed you. (_Susan starts to unbutton Syd's blouse)_You know I was so _angry_ when you died.

**SUSAN: **I know. We had such a terrible fight that night.

**SYDNEY: **I don't just mean the argument about the infidelity the night you were shot. I mean _angry_ that you died and left me alone.

_Susan finishes undressing Syd and slips her own clothes off. Susan lowers herself and Syd to the blanket in front of the fire. They begin foreplay._

**SUSAN: **I didn't want to die...didn't want to leave you. I held on as long as I could, Syd, until there was no hope. And the infidelity…they meant nothing to me. I would never leave you.

**SYDNEY: **But you did—and you don't get to apologize for dying—it's not fair.

**SUSAN: **We _both_ held on too long.

**SYDNEY:** I just wasn't prepared for you to die. I knew the day was coming, hell, I prayed for it and even fought for it. Ending your suffering was the only merciful and humane thing I could do. The injury took you as a person long before it took your life. There was no hope.

**SUSAN**: Some lives are taken far too early, some far too late. I seemed to be a combination of both. But never give up hope, Syd, even when every reason for hope has vanished—hope is a very powerful aphrodisiac.

**SYDNEY:** Are you saying I did the wrong thing?

**SUSAN:** You did what I asked you to do—and that wasn't an easy promise to keep.

**SYDNEY**: I prayed and prayed that you would recover, but God didn't answer my prayers.

**SUSAN**: Yes _she_ did. It's just that God's answer was "no," (_smiling)_ and you never were very good at accepting "no" for an answer.

**SYDNEY**: We were _extraordinary_ together.

**SUSAN**: And now you fear you'll be just ordinary alone. Listen to your hopes, Syd—not your fears. Life should be a pattern of experiences to savor, not to endure. It's an amazing adventure and none of us come out of it alive. Go find yourself someone to love—and someone who will be easier to live with than I was.

**SYDNEY**: (sarcastically) Fulfill my _destiny_?

**SUSAN**: Don't be so _damn _passive. Destiny may lead you to the path, but the decision to take it is yours—move on!

**SYDNEY:** (sadly) I'll never forget you.

**SUSAN:** It's not me I worry about you forgetting. It's the former _idealistic you_ I'm afraid you can't remember.

**SYDNEY:** I've been angry a really long time—it's exhausting.

**SUSAN**: Don' let anger consume your last days.

**SYDNEY**: Why do you think they're my last days?

**SUSAN**: Why do you think they're not? Do you think I thought those angry words would be the last words I would ever say to you? _(tenderly_) Make the most of each moment Syd. That is the single most important lesson of my life.

**SYDNEY: ** It should've been me taking that bullet.

**SUSAN:** It wasn't your time to die. But now you have to figure out how to live. You don't beat the Grim Reaper by living longer. You beat him by _living well._

_They make love. Susan's body glistens with passionate perspiration as they begin to climax. Then suddenly Susan transforms into the figure and face of Tasha._

**SYDNEY: **Sue? Tasha?

_Susan is standing against the wall. Syd looks around Tasha's body to see Susan laughing—mockingly and evil. Then her expression turns sad and somber._

**SUSAN: **It's time for me to go, Syd—and time for you to let me go. Goodbye Syd …forgive me…

**SYDNEY: **(protesting) Never say good-bye….(_her voice trails off)_

INT. LAKE HOUSE DEN - NEW YEAR'S EVE - CONTINUOUS

_Syd is sleeping upright in a chair front of the fire. Tasha is gently shaking Syd awake. Syd awakes startled, dazed and confused. She looks around sleepily as if searching for someone._

**TASHA: **You nodded off.That was one heck of a dream you were having. You mumbled my name and Sue's. What were you dreaming? Com'on doc, I tell you mine….

**SYDNEY: **(sleepily avoiding the question) I remember the intensity, not the details. What time is it?

**TASHA: **About 8:00. Angelica's in bed and we're starting to get ready for dinner. _(she notices the knickknack on the table and picks it up) _This is beautiful. Where did it come from?

_Sydney stares at the knickknack as if in shock._

**SYDNEY: **Susan and I purchased that many, many years ago.

_Tasha notices the sadness in Syd's face._

**TASHA: **You must have loved Susan very much.

**SYDNEY: (**sadly) I have no clear memory of being in love with Susan. Thinking of those days is like watching an old movie.

**TASHA: **(turning her attention back to the knickknack)I don't remember seeing it before. (_she returns the knickknack to the table. Syd continues to stare at the ornament blankly) _You OK Syd? You look like you've seen a ghost?

**SYDNEY: **(shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts) Yeah…just a bit groggy.

_Tasha moves to leave the room._

**TASHA: **I'll see you downstairs, don't fall back to sleep.

_Tasha leaves the room. Syd raises to follow, but then stops and looks carefully around searching for Susan. The room is empty. Syd's eyes focus once again on the knickknack._

**SYDNEY: **(whispers sadly to herself) Good-bye, Susan.

INT. LAKE HOUSE KITCHEN A SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Syd and Tasha are fixing appetizers and organizing champagne glasses._

**SYDNEY: **You doing OK, Tash? I mean with Alice here with her new flame.

**TASHA: **Yeah, actually, a lot better than I feared. And you? How are you dealing with Shane and Carmen?

**SYDNEY: **Carmen's a sweet girl. And Shane seems happy. They're well matched.

**TASHA: **But I asked about you.

**SYDNEY: **(smiling to avoid answering) This isn't one of our therapy sessions.

_Tasha steps to stand closer to Syd and places her hand on Syd's arm to make eye contact._

**TASHA: **(reprimanding) Syd?

**SYDNEY: **I'm fine, really.

_Tasha turns to pick up two champagne glasses, holding the upside down by the stem then stands in the doorway._

**TASHA: **You know Syd, I was thinking that with everyone else paired off, maybe you and I could head up to Aspen for Valentine's Day—just as friends, a stag party. You promised to teach me how to cross-country ski. We could even invite Helena.

**SYDNEY: **Helenahas a new squeeze in Europe. I doubt she'll be hanging stateside for Valentine's Day.

**TASHA: **She told me it was a great "fucking relationship"—but I'm not certain if she meant that literally or figuratively. (_they both laugh_).Then again, Valentine's Day is 6 weeks away—by then her interest may have faded and she could be onto another.

_Syd retrieves two more champagne glasses and strategically places them in Tasha's hands. _

**SYDNEY: **Who knows how long any of us will be here and together.

**TASHA: **That sounds a bit melancholy.

**SYDNEY: **No, I just mean that we should take advantage of every opportunity. A road trip would be nice _(hesitates)_I'm just not certain the two of us going to Aspen on Valentine's Day as _friends_ is such a good idea.

_Tasha is rejected and disappointed and looks down to avoid eye-contact. _

**TASHA: **Yeah, you're right. It's a stupid idea. We'll pick another date.

_Syd steps forward until she and Tasha are very close. Syd carefully balances two more glasses between Tasha's forearms. _

**SYDNEY: **I'm thinking maybe we could go to Aspen as a more _traditional _Valentinecouple.

_Syd runs her forefinger along Tasha's jaw-line then tips Tasha's chin so they make eye-contact._

**SYDNEY: **(whispering softly-her breathe rushing past Tasha's lips with every word)

You're standing under the mistletoe.

_Syd gently and softly kisses Tasha's closed lips. Their lips release briefly, and Syd kisses Tasha a second time, the tip of Syd's tongue gently parting Tasha's lips slightly._

_Syd pulls back slightly to break the kiss._

**TASHA: **(softly) I think I like your idea of Aspen better.

_Neither Syd nor Tasha have heard Bette enter the room. Bette clears her throat to get their attention._

**BETTE: **Ahhh, hummm.

_Tasha straightens and Syd steps away._

**TASHA** **& SYD: **(in unison as they motion towards the top of the doorframe) Mistletoe.

**BETTE: **(smiling coyly) Ah-huh.

_Bette moves forward to take the remaining glasses off the counter. Tasha leaves with her glasses. Syd pops the champagne bottle._

**BETTE: (**smiling, pleased at what she witnessed) Well**, **it's about fuck'in time…and I _do _mean that _literally_ and _figuratively_. That girl has had a crush on you since grade school...it may go down as the longest foreplay in history.

**SYDNEY**: (dismissively) It was mistletoe, Bette.

**BETTE:** (a bit tipsy) You know what I think?

**SYDNEY**: (smiling) That you've already had too much champagne?

**BETTE**: I think that kiss with Tasha may be the end to life as you know it.

**SYDNEY**: (firmly, but trying hard to hold back a smile) It was just mistletoe, Bette.

_Syd turns to leave with the dishes. Bette becomes very serious and reaches out to stop Syd from leaving._

**BETTE:** Seriously Syd, stop waiting for your life to re-start—it just did.

_Syd leaves carrying dishes._

**BETTE:** (smiling and whispering to herself) Mistletoe my ass.

EXT. SYD'S LAKE HOUSE – NEW YEAR'S EVE – SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

_Shane and Tasha are gathering wood from the wood pile. It is snowing._

**SHANE:** Bette says you and Syd have started dating.

**TASHA:** (smiling coyly) Damn news travels fast.

**SHANE:** Look at you! You can't help smiling by just the mention of her name _(Shane piles a couple pieces of wood in Tasha's arms and continues to rummage in the wood pile). _ Have you slept together yet?

**TASHA:** (uncomfortable) No, and we're not going to until at least Valentine's Day.

**SHANE:** Valentine's Day? That's six weeks away?

**TASHA**: We want to take it slow—make sure it's right.

**SHANE**: If we waited until we were sure everything was right we'd never do much of anything.

**TASHA**: Not everyone sleeps together by the third date.

**SHANE**: (smiling) I usually do it on the first. _(Shane piles a couple pieces of wood in Tasha's arms—she looks at Tasha quizzically). _You're scared, aren't you?

**TASHA**: (dismissively) What are you talking about, I'm not scared!

**SHANE:** (intuitively) Sure you are. I mean you've been fantasizing about Syd since you were in grade school.

**TASHA:** (interrupting) She was my family doctor…

**SHANE:** And you're scared to death that something will go wrong with the sex, ruin the friendship, and burst that little fantasy. (_Shane finishes loading Tasha's arms with wood_). I can help, I've been with Syd—in the Biblical sense of the word. (_They laugh_)

**TASHA:** What—you're going to coach me? (_shaking her head in disbelief_) I _cannot believe _we are having this conversation.

_They turn to carry the wood back into the house._

**SHANE** (undeterred): Syd's a romantic—bubble baths, candles. She doesn't like to _fuck,_ she _makes love_. But she's not a prude…. (_Shane's voice trails off as they return to the house.)_

INT. SYD'S LAKE HOUSE LIVINGROOM – NEW YEAR'S EVE - SOMETIME LATER

_Kit, Tina, Max, Shane, Carmen, Alice, Alice's new girlfriend, and Syd are in the dining room, about to be seated for dinner. Tasha enters the room. She has changed into svelte black pants and a beautiful silk blouse. Her hair is down and she looks stunning. _

**TINA:** Wow, look at you!

_Tasha is flattered by the group's response but particularly pleased with the attentive look she receives from Syd. Shane is about to sit in the chair next to Syd, but stops herself and motions for Tasha to take that seat._

**SHANE**: Tash, sit here—sit here.

_Tasha sits next to Syd._

**TASHA **(whispering to Syd): Shane knows about the mistletoe.

**SYDNEY: **(smiling) I suspect they all do by now.

_The clock it counting down to mid-night and each woman takes a glass and holds it in preparation for the anticipated toast._

**MAX**: Two minutes!

**ALICE: **I'd like to make a toast to friendship. (_Alice looks at Tasha pointedly_). To my _true_ friends, the ones who know all about me and still like me. The ones who walk in when the rest of the world wants to walk out.

**ALL**: Here, here.

**SYDNEY: **A famous Indian philosopher once said that: "Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." Thank you my friends, for opening up my world.

_The TV countdown is heard in the background. The women all begin to count out load._

**ALL**: Three, two one…Happy New Year! They clink their glasses.

_Shane and Syd make eye-contact and exchange warm smile.)_

**SHANE: **To friendship.

**FADE TO BLACK - THE END**

104


End file.
